Wildside
by ClaraOOswald1995
Summary: Lyra Stark is the youngest daughter of the Stark's children. Like her older sister – Sansa, Lyra loves embroidery and being a lady. But things change as the game becomes harder to control.
1. Winterfell

Chapter 1: Winterfell

 **This is the first chapter of season 1 and I'll quickly write things you'll see in this fanfic – yes, Tommen and Lyra will be betrothed and eventually married so there will be no Margaery/Tommen in this – sorry. Myrcella and Lyra are best friends until she is sent to Dorne as she is betrothed in season 2. Lyra and Arya will be maintaining contact throughout the series without Cersei and Joffrey knowing (Tommen will know but he wouldn't tell a soul). Jamie will become friends with Lyra by around season 4. Lyra will also maintain contract with Bran and Rickon and also her family. So expect letters in some chapters. Lyra** **will also NOT be featured in season 3 – this is because Tommen isn't feature and also story wise it wouldn't make sense. I'll be making a chapter about what happened while Tommen and Lyra are in King's Landing in season 3.**

 **By the way, if you are wondering about the title – it is based on the new song by Sabrina Carpenter and Sofia Carson (my favourite artists) called Wildside which is basically for the new Disney Channel Original Movie called "Adventures in Babysitting" which celebrates 100 DCOMs. It's an amazing song and I recommend it for anyone to listen to.**

 **Lyra is portrayed in this story by Sabrina Carpenter (Maya Hart from 'Girl Meets World')**

I sit cross-legged on the ground focused on my needlework. It was hard to begin with but with Sansa's help, I finally got the hang of it unlike Arya. "Well done, Lyra," Septa Mordane said. I smiled as Septa Mordane congratulates Sansa on her needlework. "I helped Lyra with her corners," Sansa added. I looked over at mother as she sees father walking towards her.

"Do you have to go?" she asked. "He swore an oath, Cat," father added. I see Cassel talking as well. "The law is law, my lady," he added. "Tell Bran he's coming too," father added.

"Ned, ten is too young to see such things," mother added.

"He won't be a boy forever," father added. "And winter is coming."

I stood up and walked towards mother. "Mother, is it true that Bran is going to see a deserter?" I asked. "And to see the deserter's head chopped off?"

"Lyra," mother said. "You are too young to understand."

"I'm eleven," I added. "I'm a year older than Bran. I can handle blood and Bran can't – he is only ten."

I walked off to finish my needlework. It was nightfall as my brothers came home with seven direwolves. I looked at my puppy and named her Sofina.

* * *

A few months later, I found out the King and his family was coming from King's Landing to visit Jon Arryn – who was the hand of the king – in the crypts. "Mother said to get ready," Sansa said that morning of their arrival. "I hope Queen Cersei and King Robert accept father's offer of me betrothing Joffrey

"Of course he will," I added. "He is next in line for the throne, isn't he?"

"Yes," she answered as we got dressed.

"I wish I could marry a king," I sighed. "But I'm too young."

"You are the same age as Joffrey's brother – Tommen," she said. "Maybe if you ask Mother you could marry Tommen when you two come of age."

"Mother would never let me marry into the same family as you," I added.

We both walked outside and stand next to my mother. "Where's Arya?" mother asked. "Sansa, Lyra, where's your sister?"

I see more riders with banners as well as Joffrey and the Hound. Arya runs across to join us.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?" father asked. He pulls of Arya's helm. Arya pushes Bran as I stood next to Sansa. I see Robert lumber out of the carriage. "Your grace," my father said to Robert.

"You've got fat," Robert said. My father gives Robert a look of which told him 'what about you?' "Your grace," mother said.

"Nine years," Robert continued. "Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours," father added. I see Cersei, Myrcella and Tommen exit from the carriage. "Who have we here?" Robert asked.

"You must be Robb." Robb nods to Robert. He turns to Sansa. "My, you're a pretty one." He turns to me. "You are also a pretty one." I smiled as he turned to Arya. "Your name is?" "Arya," she added. He turns to Bran. "Ooh, show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier."

I see Jamie Lannister take off his helmet as I stood there continuing to count the people. "My queen," we added greeting Cersei who had a sickly sweet smile towards us.

"Take me to your crypt," Robert added. "I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month, my love," Cersei added. "Surely the dead can wait."

"Ned," Robert said.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked Cersei.

"Arya, don't make things worse for the queen," I said. "She's been riding for a month. I'm sorry about her." Cersei nods and looks over towards Jamie 'Kingslayer' Lannister.

"Where is our brother?" she asked, Jamie as she walked back. "Go find the little beast."

* * *

I sat on Sansa's bed as my mother helps Sansa get dress. "Do you think Joffrey will like me?" Sansa asked. "What if he thinks I'm ugly?"

"He will like you, Sansa," I added.

"If he doesn't he is the stupidest prince that ever lived," mother added.

"He's so handsome," Sansa added. I saw mother roll her eyes. "When would we be married? Soon or do we have to wait?"

"Hush now, your father hasn't even said yes," mother added.

"Why would he say no?" Sansa asked. "He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms."

"He'd have to leave home," mother answered. "He'd have to leave me. And so would you."

"Oh please," I added. "You had to leave your home to come here."

"Of course you did, mother and I'd be queen someday," Sansa added. "Please make father say yes."

"Sansa," mother said.

"Please, please," Sansa added. "It's the only thing I ever wanted."

"What about me?" I asked. "Maybe I want to be married into their house? Maybe father could consider me to marry Tommen?"

"Perhaps," mother added. "Your father is also considering Myrcella marrying Robb as well. I'll ask him to consider it."

* * *

At the banquet, I sat with Sansa looking disgruntled at Robert getting drunk by the minute. I notice that Cersei was observing Sansa and I. Sansa and I stood up and walked towards them.

"Hello, little doves," she said. "But you are both beautiful. How old are you two?"

"I'm eleven, your grace," I said.

"I'm thirteen, your grace," Sansa answered.

"You're tall. Still growing?" Cersei asked Sansa.

"I think so, your grace," Sansa answered.

"Are you growing too?" Cersei asked me.

"Yes, I haven't grown much, your grace," I added.

"And have you two bled yet?" she asked the both of us. I looked uncomfortable.

"No, your grace," we both answered.

"And your dresses?" Cersei asked. "Who made them?"

"We both did, your grace," I added.

"Such talent," Cersei added. "You both must make something for me."

Sansa departs as I stood there.

"I heard you've asked your father about another betrothal?" Cersei asked. "To my son, Tommen?"

"Yes, your grace," I added.

"We accept your offer, Lyra," she added. "And we'll wait until you are of age. In the meantime, you have to live in King's Landing with us." I nodded. "Thank you, your grace," I added.

 **I hope you all like it. I've already written Season One and a bit of Season Four. I'll be writing Season Two soon. It took me about two hours to write season one during the weekend :) But yeah just remember to favorite/review as I will love to hear from you all. Any input you can message me.**


	2. Leading Road

**Lyra's POV**

My mother wailed as she saw her son in a coma. I went straight up to Bran's chambers and joined mother. "Is there anything I could do?" I asked. "Maybe if I could stay here instead?"

"You are needed in King's Landing, Lyra," my mother answered. "The Prince's brother is confirmed to wed you once you two are old enough. By then you two may know each as friends or lovers."

"But Bran," I added. "I'll never see him again."

"In time you will," she added. "If you get permission from Cersei."

"May I say my goodbyes," I asked. My mother stepped aside and I went towards him.

"Please come back," I added. "I hope to see you again soon." I turned to my mother and said, "I hope to see you again soon, mother if Cersei lets me." We both hugged each other tightly.

I walked up towards the carriage and hopped in with Myrcella and Tommen. We rode towards the King's Road and stopped for the evening. It was afternoon and we were all tired. I walked outside wondering around the lake and sat down braiding some grass. "I heard I'm going to have some new sisters soon," Myrcella Baratheon said as she sat beside me. "Mother told me that Joffrey and Sansa are betrothed and Tommen and you are going to be betrothed once when you two reach of age."

"Thanks, Myrcella," I added. "I hope that we become friends," she added. "There's not many girls my age around King's Landing except if you count Arya but as you are close to my age – I hope we shall become friends. The only friend I ever had was Tommen."

"What about Joffrey?" I asked.

Myrcella suddenly turned pale and looked away. "Joffrey treats us like vermin," she whispered. "Please don't tell Sansa." She paused. "But it's the truth. He tortures anybody's animals and humans. Even ask Tommen." She sits beside me and hugs me, whispering, "I'm sorry about Bran."

"I wouldn't," I added. "Thank you, Myrcella."

"Myrcella, our mother has been looking for you," Tommen said, walking over.

"Of course," she added. "I'll leave you two alone." She walks off to find Cersei. I looked my direwolf – Sofina and Tommen sat down.

"I'm sorry about Bran," he added. "I only met him once at the banquet and I couldn't believe that this sort of thing happened." He looks over at my direwolf - Sofina as she sat there with her head on my lap. "May I touch her? I've never touched a direwolf before." I nodded and let Tommen touch Sofina. She looks up at Tommen and let's him pat her. "She seems like she likes you, Tommen," I said. He smiles as he continues to pat him. I then heard shouting coming from Arya, Sansa and Joffrey. "If Joffrey is hurt, I'll be happy," Tommen muttered.

We stood up and started walking towards the inn where we were staying.

"Aren't you a bit worried about him?" I asked, patting Sofina who is on her leash.

"He treats me like dirt under his feet," he answered, he continues patting Sofina. "He nearly skinned my cat once. He tried to see its insides." I looked at him with a disgusting look. "I didn't mean to disturb you, my lady."

"I'm not disturbed," I added. "I knew what Myrcella said about Joffrey being an awful person."

"He threaten to cook my cat and make me eat it," he said.

"He goes too far sometimes," he continued.

I see my father standing outside waiting for us. "There you two are," he said. I turned to me and said,"I've been worried about you, Lyra."

"We were talking," Tommen added, causing my father to turned face Tommen. "Of course you have," my father said. He turns to face me again. "Leave Sofina outside, Lyra."

I see Robert, Cersei, father, Sandor and Arya. Arya looked upset and angry at Joffrey while Cersei looked angry at Arya. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Cersei is excusing your sister and Nymeria for attacking Joffrey," my father said, as he walked in with Tommen and I.

"Nymeria would never attack anyone but if Arya was attacked then Nymeria is defending her," I added.

"Direwolves don't attack if you don't harm their territory," Tommen added. "Maybe Arya is right; maybe Joffrey attacked the Butcher's boy."

"Shut up!" Joffrey said towards Tommen and I.

"You probably attacked the poor girl," Tommen added.

"Anyway, Joff told us what happened," Cersei interrupted us. "You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"Mother, please that's not true and you know it," Tommen added. "He is just manipulating you. I know direwolves. They don't harm anybody. They are the symbol of the Starks."

"How am I manipulating you, cry baby?" Joffrey asked.

"You always manipulate mother when you want the attention," Tommen answered, loudly. "And I too agree with Arya. You must do the same. She will be your sister soon." Joffrey looked upset.

"You'll regret this, Tommen," he added.

"Boys, enough," Cersei said. "Joff was attack by Arya and that direwolf and I believe him over my other son and his friends."

"That's not what happened!" Arya inputted. "Yes, it is!" Joffrey added. "They attacked me and she threw my sword in the river."

"Liar!" Arya called out.

"Shut up!" Joffrey spat at Arya.

"Enough!" Robert said. "Joffrey tells me one thing, Tommen, Lyra and Arya tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter, Ned?"

"In bed asleep," father answered.

"She's not," Cersei interrupted. "Sansa, come here, darling." I see Sansa walk forward to greet us.

"Now child, tell me what happened," Robert added. "Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a King."

"I don't know," Sansa said. "I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see."

"Liar! Lair! Lair! Lair!" Arya chants.

"Arya!" I said, calming her down.

"Stop it! That's enough of that," father said.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" Arya continued to chant.

"Stop, Arya," he said.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers," Cersei said. "I want her punish."

"What would you have me do, whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight. It's over."

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life," she interfered.

Robert turned to Joffrey and said, "You let that little girl disarm you?" He then turns to my father.

"See to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son."

"Gladly, you grace," my father said. 'And what of the direwolf?" Cersei asked. "What of the beast that savaged your son?"

"I'd forget the damned wolf," Robert added.

"We found no trace of the direwolf, your grace," a soldier added.

"So be it," Robert said.

"We have two other wolves," Cersei continued.

"As you will," he added.

"You can't do that, father," Tommen injected. "Those wolves aren't dangerous."

"You can't mean that," father said.

"A direwolf is no pet," Robert added. "Get her a dog. They'll be happier for it."

"Direwolves represent the Starks," Tommen added. "Please don't do this, father."

"He doesn't mean Lady and Sofina, does he?" Sansa added. "No, no, not Lady or Sofina! They didn't bite anyone! She's good!"

"Lady or Sofina wasn't there," Arya added. "You leave them alone!"

"Stop them," Sansa defended. "Don't let them do it. Please, it wasn't Lady or Sofina."

"Please father, don't kill them," I begged. "Is this your command, your grace?" father said.

"Where are the beasts?" Cersei asked.

"Mother, don't do this," Tommen begged. "Sofina didn't do anything wrong. I was with Lyra and Sofina the entire time."

"Tommen, shut up," Cersei added.

"Both are chained up outside, your grace," a soldier answered.

"Ser Ilyn," Cersei said. "Do me the honour."

"No, Jory, take the girls and Tommen to their rooms," father added. "If it must be done, then I'll do it myself."

"Is this some trick?" Cersei asked. "The wolves are of the North," father said.

 **Tommen's POV**

I walked towards where Lady and Sofina were and patted them. "I'm sorry," I said. "You have to leave. It's far too dangerous for you two to stay here. Sandor Clegane and Ned are coming to slaughter you two." Sofina licked me on my hand and she walked off. Lady stayed. I heard Ned and Sandor coming and I hid.

"They deserve a better than a butcher. The butcher's boy, you rode him down?" Ned asked.

"He ran," Sandor said. "Not very fast. Where did the other direwolf go?"

"She must be free," Ned answered. "Who would set her free?" "Perhaps the little Lannister boy?" Sandor answered. "The little Lannister boy would make a better king than his brother."

"I agree but we must leave the other direwolf alone," Ned said. I heard whines and whimper then a yelp as Lady is executed. I felt myself starting to cry.

 **Remember to Favorite/Review and also message me. I've still got a few chapters to upload for season one :)**


	3. King's Landing

Chapter 3: King's Landing

 **This chapter will combine episodes 3 to 4**

We entered King's Landing as I followed Jory Cassel out of the carriage. "Get the girls settled in," my father said. "I'll be back in time for supper. And Jory, you go with them."

I walked off along with Arya and Sansa. It started to get dark as we started to eat. I started to eat some meat as Arya is stabbing the table with her knife. "Enough of that young lady," Septa Mordane said. "Eat your food."

"I'm practicing," Arya said. "Practicing for what?" I asked. "The Prince," Arya said. "Not Tommen the other Prince. I like Tommen. He is the only one in King's Landing that treats me nicely."

"Arya, stop," Septa Mordane said. "Joffrey's a liar and a coward and he killed my friend," Arya said. "Tommen said the Hound killed your friend," I said."He also said that he freed Sofina. Perhaps Sofina will keep Nymeria safe."

"Perhaps but the Hound does whatever the Prince tells him to do," Arya said. "You're an idiot," Sansa said. "You're a liar," Arya said. "And if you told to truth, Mycah would be alive."

"Enough," Septa Mordane said. My father enters looking stressed.

"What's happening here?" he asked.

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady," Septa Mordane said.

"Go to your room," he said to Arya. Arya walks away into her room. He turns to Sansa and I and hands us some dolls. "That's for, loves. The same dollmaker makes all of Princess Myrcella's toys." I looked curiously at the doll as father gave it to me. Sansa on the other hand doesn't like her doll. "Don't you like it?"

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight," she said. "May I be excused?"

"You've barely eaten a thing," Septa Mordane said.

"It's all right," Father said. "Wars were easier than daughters." I continued eating as father walks out and Septa Mordane looked at me with curiosity. "You eat like a princess, my lady," she said.

"Mother doesn't like the Baratheons, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Your mother thinks that they are awful people," Septa Mordane answered.

"Not all of them are awful," I continued. "Tommen and Myrcella aren't as awful as Joffrey. I just wish Tommen would become king instead of Joffrey. Joffrey is just an awful person."

"You better not say that to anyone, not even the Queen, Lyra," Septa Mordane said.

"Everyone knows it," I said. "Even father knows it. But I'll never speak to him ever again."

"You have to find it in your heart to forgive your father for his mistakes," she said. "Do you remember our lessons? Who build the Iron Throne?"

"Aegon the Conqueror," I answered.

"And who build the Red Keep?" Septa Mordane asked.

"Maegor the Cruel," I answered.

"My grandfather and uncle were killed here, weren't they?" I asked. "By King Aerys."

"The Mad King," she added.

"Why were they killed?" I asked.

"It's a discussion to have with your father," she answered. "If you ever want to talk to him again." There was a knock at the door as I saw Cersei Lannister enter.

"May I speak to Lyra alone, Septa Mordane?" she asked. "Of course, your grace," Septa Mordane answered she walks off to see to my father with Arya.

"You are quite a charming little dove," Cersei said. "I take that you are feeling comfortable here." I nodded. "That's good. I hope we put the past behind us. I'm sorry about the direwolf."

"Direwolves are symbols of our house," I added, sadly.

"Like a stag and a lion is a symbol of my houses - the Lannisters and the Baratheons," she added. "I notice you and Tommen haven't talked much since the incident with the Direwolf."

"I just want to get familiar with my surroundings," I added.

"Tommen will show you around tomorrow," she said. She picked up the doll and smiled. "You and Myrcella have the same tastes in dolls," she added. "Perhaps you and Myrcella can play together soon?" "I would like that," I added.

"Perhaps we shall have dinner soon as you'll be in this family soon in a few years' time," Cersei added. I nodded. "Goodnight little dove."

"Goodnight, your grace," I added.

 **Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've just been really busy with heaps of stuff - I've got so much on my plate at the moment like my dancing practices two nights a week and working really hard. This weekend is the long weekend for me in Australia. So I'll have Monday off so hopefully I'll add another few chapters next week to finish off season 1 and add the next season on as well. I'll also start finishing writing season 2 again. I've also been editing the first few chapters as well as you'll see.**

 **Anyway, make sure you favorite and review. Reviews always keep me to do more writing etc. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. You are more than welcome to submit any questions about the story.**


	4. Hands Have Lost the Game

Chapter 4: Hands have Lost the Game

I sat with Father, Sansa and Littlefinger – Petyr Baelish as we watched the jousting. "Where's Arya?" father asked.

"She's at her so called 'Dance Lesson'," I added, looking doubtful. Lately Arya and I haven't been getting alone like we used to in Winterfell – we were friends but now it seems that she was distant from me as I spend more time with Myrcella and Tommen – the King's and Queen's children. We ran around the garden having tea parties or as Cersei persist us (Tommen and I) to spend as much time to have together until we are betrothed when we are both sixteen. I only saw Arya at dinner. As for Sansa, I saw her every time I went down for breakfast with the King and Queen along with Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen as Sansa is betrothed to Joffrey.

I smiled as Sansa is handed a rose. "You know that is from a Tyrell," I added. "Margaery is supposedly marrying Renly Baratheon."

"Ser Loras Tyrell is sweet," she added.

"If the prince catches you flirting with another knight, he would have your head," I said.

"He isn't down here, Lyra," she added. "Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him."

"I hope he doesn't get hurt either," I said.

"Hey," my father said, hugging us tightly.

"I can't watch," she added, closing her eyes. "He's going to dead."

"Ser Loras rides well," father added.

The trumpet sounds and both Ser Loras and Ser Gregor ride towards each other. Loras' lance breaks upon Gregor's shield and knocks Gregor to the ground. Littlefinger leans forwards and talks to father.

"Loras knew his mare was in heat," he said. "Quite crafty, really."

"Ser Loras would never do that!" I added. "There's no honour in tricks."

"No honour but quite a bit of gold," he said.

I see Gregor rise from the ground and shouts for his sword. His squire runs over and quickly gives Gregor the sword and with one mighty stroke, severs his horse's head.

"No," I shouted. I notice the ground went quiet as Gregor walks over to Loras, knocks him off his horse and strikes him. Loras' shield protects him from the blows. I turn to Ser Sandor Clegane.

"Please, Sandor," I begged. "Please make them stop."

"Leave him be!" Sandor shouts. Drawing his own sword Sandor jumps down from the King's stands and engages his brother, Gregor in a sword fight.

King Robert rises and shouts "Stop this madness in the name of the King."

Sandor drops to his knees and bows his head, while Gregor's blade slices the air where Ser Sandor's head was just seconds ago. Gregor throws down his sword and stomps off through the crown. Loras approaches Ser Sandor.

"I owe you my life, Ser," he said. "I'm no Ser," Sandor commented. Loras grabs Sandor's left hand with his right and raises both in the air to the cheers of a standing ovation.

"I thought Loras would die," I added as Sansa and I walked back to the castle.

"Gregor would never kill a man who is on the same side of the crown," she added.

"I thought Arya would enjoy the jousting," I said. "Too bad she wasn't here."

As soon as we reached the castle doors, Queen Cersei appears. She walks over to greet us. "Hello, little doves," she said. "Did you enjoy the jousting?"

"It was pretty intense, your grace," I added. "I couldn't take my eyes off the jousting. It was very enjoyable."

"I agree too, dear," she added. "I'm glad you enjoyed it too." She sees my father approach and says. "I'm going to meet with Joff now."

"Bye," Sansa and I said.

Sansa turns to me as father walks off and says, "What is that all about?"

"Probably a disagreement of some sort," I said.

* * *

I sat in Sansa's room helping Septa Mordane. Sansa walks out to reveal her new hairstyle. "You wear your hair like a real southern lady," Septa Mordane added.

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Sansa asked. "We are in the South."

Septa Mordane resumes knitting. "It's important to remember where you come from," she said. "Lyra is keeping her hairstyle and I'm not sure if your mother would approve of those new styles."

"My mother isn't from the North," Sansa added.

"I'm aware of that," Septa Mordane said. Sansa looks at Septa Mordane.

"Why do you care?" she asked. "Do you even have hair under there?"

"Yes, I have hair," Septa Mordane answered.

"I've never seen it," Sansa said.

"Would you two like to see my hair?" Septa Mordane asked. I nodded.

"No," Sansa answered.

"Where are you from? The North or the South?" I asked.

"I come from a very small village in," Septa Mordane said, but is interrupted by Sansa,

"Oh, wait. I just realised, I don't care."

"Sansa," I said. Sansa stops knitting.

"Lyra," she said.

"You are being rude," I added.

I see Joffrey walk in as I stood up and courtesy. "Prince," I added. "I'm going to head back to my room." I walked out along with Septa Mordane.

"She's turning into Arya by the second," I said. "At least she has manners."

"Arya isn't exactly rude," she said. "But somehow I think Sansa is becoming more like what Joffrey wants."

"An evil little toad," I said. "I want to head down to the bay and swim, if you don't mind coming with me, Septa."

"I don't mind," she added.

"Lady Lyra," Tom the Coalboy calls out. "Your father has sent me to see you. He wants to meet you in his chambers." I nodded.

"Shall we go?" I asked. "I'll wait outside," Septa answered.

* * *

I walk into my father's chambers as I see my father injured. Arya and Sansa are there as well. "Father, what happened?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he answered. "I'm sending you all back to Winterfell."

"What?" Sansa and I exclaimed.

"Listen," he started.

"What about Joffrey?" Sansa asked.

"What about Tommen?" I asked. "He thinks he is unsafe here because of Joffrey."

"Who cares about your betrothals," Arya added. "I've got my lessons with Syrio. I'm finally getting good."

"This isn't punishment," he said. "I want you back for your own safety."

"Can we take Syrio back us?" she asked.

"Can you consider taking Tommen with us as well?" I asked.

"Who cares about your stupid dance teacher and your dumb betrothal," Sansa said. "I can't go. I'm supposed to marry Prince Joffrey. I love him and I'm meant to be his Queen and have his babies."

"We don't care about Joffrey," I added, hugging Arya.

"Seven hells," Arya swore under her breath.

"This is getting ridiculous," I added.

"When you are old enough, I'll make you a match with someone who's worthy of you, someone brave, gentle and strong," father said.

"I don't want someone brave, gentle and strong. I want him!" Sansa said.

Arya and I started to smile and chuckle.

"Yeah, right," I added. "Someone that skins cats alive, that's what Tommen told me, father," I said.

"WHAT?" Sansa shouted.

"I said nothing, Sansa," I added.

"Perhaps, I'll consider bringing Tommen with us," father added.

"Anyway, he'll be the greatest King that ever was; a lion and I'll give him sons with beautiful blond hair." I notice that my father looks up.

"The lion's not his signal, idiot," I said. "Tommen told me that their signal is a stag like his father."

"He is not," Sansa said. 'He's nothing like that old drunk King."

"Go on girls," he said. "Get your Septa and start packing your things. I'll get someone to let Tommen know." He turns away. "Wait!" Sansa calls out. Arya grabs Sansa's arm as pulls her towards the door.

"Come on!" she said. "Are you coming, Lyra?"

I nodded and walk off to pack my things.

 **Another update within a few days. I've been very busy lately so I might as well update. I'll also give you guys an update on what's going on as well. I may have an operation soon (I don't know when but I'll be make my decision in a few weeks but at the moment it is likely). It will mostly likely be in summer and I will be uploading a few more chapters before then, I just need other people's opinions as well. If I decide to go through with it - I will be in hospital for a week and then there's the three months recovery. So it's a very major operation.**

 **Anyway, I'll put up more chapters soon and let you guys know if I go through with the operation. I haven't finished season 2 yet but I promise I'll finish it soon.**

 **Remember to favorite/review/follow this fanfic.**


	5. The King is Gone

Chapter 5: The King is Gone

Today was the worst day of my existence (okay, my father's existence but still). Prince Joffrey has ascended to the throne replacing King Robert as he has dead from being in a hunting accident. Not everyone was happy to see Joffrey on the throne – I wasn't happy. I saw right through his evil lies that he told Sansa. Arya went missing as soon as Sansa and I got back from seeing Joffrey on the throne. I knew for a fact that she had escaped and I was beyond happy for her escape. Arya has escaped and send me a raven.

 _Dear Lyra,_

 _Syrio is dead. I've send you this in hoping that you keep me safe – mainly keep me from the Lannisters as they are after me. I'll miss you, my little sister. I've loved you dearly. You are a better person than that of Sansa. Please write back any chance you get – and use different ravens as well just in case they catch me – especially Cersei – she'll have my head. Promise me that you keep Sansa by your side. Us Starks must stick together even if it results in father's death._

 _From Arya_

"The Queen Regent wants to see you," the Hound called out.

"Thank you, Sandor Clegane," I said.

* * *

I walked into the hall with my head held high as I see Cersei standing there waiting for me. "Your father has conspired with Robert's brothers," Cersei added as she walked up to me.

"I didn't do anything," I growled.

"How can I let you marry my son?" She asked.

"Please, I beg of you," I added.

"A child born of a traitor's seed is no fit to consort my son, Tommen," she continued. "I know you have nothing to do with this, Lyra. I told Sansa to write a letter to Lady Catelyn and Robb."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to swear fealty to the King on the behalf of your family," she added. "I know Robb will never come here and bend the knee."

"Well, I want my father to have mercy," I said. "Please tell the King."

"Of course," Cersei said. "I'll tell him."

I sat in my chambers crying as Tommen entered looking upset. "I wanted an escape," he said. "Even if it was just to go to Winterfell. Now I can't."

"You wanted to go to Winterfell?" I asked.

"I wanted to live there," he replied. "I wanted to be with your family. But it's different now. You are a hostage of Joffrey and my family. It's unfair. Eddard Stark is going to swear fealty to Joffrey this afternoon. They are taking him to the Sept of Baelor."

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Mother said executions aren't for little boys," he added. "But I must go and support my tyrant of a brother."

* * *

We walked towards the Sept of Baelor and I stood with Myrcella, Tommen and Cersei. My father is escorted in with a bunch of the King's Guards.

"I am Eddard Stark," my father said. "Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my king and rust of my friend Robert. I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself."

"He didn't," Tommen growled. "This is Joffrey's doing."

"Let the High Septon and Baelor the blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the Grace of all Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm," my father said.

"As we sin, so do we suffer," Joffrey said. "This man has confessed to his crimes in the sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just but beloved by Baelor taught us they can also be merciful."

"What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?" Ser Ilyn asked.

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch," Joffrey said. "Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa and her sister Lady Lyra have begged for mercy for their father. But those women have soft hearts. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head."

"No!" I screamed.

"Stop!" Sansa screamed.

"That's unfair," Tommen shouted. "He didn't do anything." I noticed that Tommen was very upset at this matter. He looked angrily at his brother and started to cry. I looked at my sister – Sansa who is screaming and crying. I suddenly see the Hound walking towards us.

"Lyra, Tommen," Sandor Clegane said. "It's best to turn away.

"My son, this is madness," Cersei called out.

* * *

A day later, I sat in my chamber; my eyes were cracked with tears. My face was puffy and red as I didn't move from my bed. My handmaiden walked in."My name is Shailene," she said. "I'm your new handmaiden. The Queen appointed me as your handmaiden."

"Is-Is Septa Mordane alive?" I asked, still crying.

"She is dead – I'm afraid," she answered. "You've been in bed for days. Tommen is extremely worried."

"I want to go home," I said. "But my home is here now. King's Landing is a trap for me and my family."

"The King wants to see you," she said. "He has already seen Sansa."

"Is she alright?" I asked. "She's fine," she added. "Just a bit shaken up." I nodded and got dressed.

"Or I could just cut your throat," Joffrey said to the musician as I entered the hall.

"Every man needs his hands, your grace," he said.

"Aha, Lady Lyra, you are late," Joffrey added.

"Sorry, your grace" I mumbled as I stood next to Tommen.

"Are you alright, Lyra?" Tommen asked. I nodded.

"Good, tongue it is," Joffrey continued.

"Your grace, please, I won't sing, your grace," the musician begged.

"Ser Ilyn, who better than you to carry out the sentence?" Joffrey asked.

"I beg you!" the musician said. "Please no. No! You're Grace, please, I beg you, I will never sing again."

"I'm done for the day," Joffrey said. I heard screaming from the musician as he is dragged out. "I'll the rest of the matters to you, mother."

He turned towards me says, "You look quite nice," he said.

"You can't speak to her like that, you have your own betrothed," Tommen spat.

"Little brother," Joffrey began. "I could cut your tongue but as you are my family and mother wouldn't let me – I wouldn't."

"Tommen, stay out of this," I said.

"Listen to your friend, Tommen," Joffrey said.

"Or should I say betrothal?" Tommen looked at me with tearful eyes.

"Now may I continue," Joffrey said. "As I said, 'you look quite nice'."

"Thank you, my lord," I added.

"'Your Grace', I'm the King now," he said.

"Your Grace," I sighed.

"Much better," he said. "You deal with courtesies better than your sister. Walk with me. I want to show you something. I've already shown your sister but I want to show you this as well."

"Do as you're bid, child," Sandor Clegane advised me.

"You are a nice man, Sandor Clegane," I added. He looked away and followed closely behind Joffrey. I walked and see my father's head. I couldn't stare at his head. It was on a pike with flies wrapped around it buzzing.

"No, please, no!" I screamed.

"This one's your father," Joffrey said. "This one here. Look at it and see what happens to traitors."

"You promised Sansa and I that you'll be merciful," I said.

"I was," he said. "I gave him a clean death. Look at him."

"Please let me go," I begged. "I want to go home with Sansa."

"Just like your sister, you beg like a whore," he said. "Look at him." I looked at my father as sadness filled my eyes.

"How long do I have to look?" I asked.

"As long as it pleases me," he said. "Do you want to see the rest?"

"If it pleases you, your grace," I cried.

"That's your Septa there," he said, pointing to Septa Mordane's head. I felt tear pricking my eyes. "I'll tell you want: I'm going to give you and your sister a present," he said. "After I raise my armies and kill your traitor of a brother, I'm going to give you his head as well."

"I hope he gives me yours," I shouted.

"My mother says that a King should never strike his Lady's sister," he said. "Ser Meryn." Ser Meryn slaps me and I started crying.

"Here, girl," Sandor Clegane said, handing me a cloth for my face.

"Will you obey now?" Joffrey asked. "Or do you need another lesson? I'll look for you in court."

"Save you some pain, girl," Sandor said. "Give him what he wants." I handed him back the cloth. "You'll need that."

"Thank you for the advice," I added. "You are merciful, Sandor."


	6. Epilogue - Season 1

Chapter 6: Epilogue – Season 1

I sat in my chambers as I stared at my ceiling. I saw my father's and Septa's heads on a pike. I didn't need that much pain as I had now. I only trusted four people here in King's Landing – Sansa, my dear older sister who is suffering from more pain than I am, Sandor Clegane – my protector who will be there for me if Joffrey ever attacks me, Myrcella – she turned into one of my best friends here and my betrothed Tommen, who cares about me and I care about him. Tommen sat next to me as I stared outside.

"You saw their heads, didn't you?" he said. "I did too. I hate it. I wish he didn't execute your father."

"It's only going to get worse before it gets better," I said.

"Not in our case, it wouldn't," he said. "We must care for both of our sakes – even my sister – Myrcella."

"Myrcella, Sansa and you, Tommen are my only friends here," I said. "I'll protect all of you."

 **Finished season one. I'll add season two soon. I've been busy lately - I've got dancing comps coming up (sigh) and my sister is at a different club to mine because she moved (the girls at my club act like Joffrey, Ramsay and Cersei (ok more like Cersei) and her interclubs are on the same day as mine :(.**

 **Anyway, I absolutely love "The Battle of the Bastards" (Season 6, Episode 9). My favorite episode by far this season (hell this series). Sansa has basically turned into my favorite character of Game of Thrones. I'm so happy they killed of Ramsay. Iwan Rheon is an amazing actor. Thanks for his portrayal as Ramsay.**

 **Episode 10 - the Winds of Winter is next (tomorrow). I'm super nervous about that episode because my other favorite character (Tommen) may die in the episode.**

 **TheDoctorsTrueCompanion: I wanted him to be much more braver than in both the TV series and the books :). I felt sorry for the direwolves - I wanted Tommen to have some connection with Lyra's direwolf.**

 **Bad Ass Female Fighter: There will be more Tommen/Lyra scenes as I continue this fanfic.**

 **Anyway remember to favorite/review.**


	7. Be Your Best

Chapter 7: Be Your Best

 **Game of Thrones: Season 2 - Lyra is held against her will at King's Landing, like her sister - Sansa. Unlike her sister Lyra finds it is not as bad as it seems.**

I sat there on a seat next to Tommen at Joffrey's Name Day. Sansa sat closer as we celebrate Joffrey's Name Day by having a tournament for him. We see a competitor name Dog as he struck another competitor in the legs. "Well **struck,"** Joffrey commented. "Well struck, Dog." He turns to Sansa and asks. "Did you like that?"

"It was well struck, your grace," she answers.

"I already said it was well struck," he says, angrily.

"Yes, your grace," she adds.

"Who's next?" He asks one of his guards.

"Lothor Brune - freerider in the service of Lord Baelish," his guard answers. "Ser Dontos the Red of House Hollard."

I looked around to see where this Ser Dontos is but could see him. "Ser Dontos the Red of House Hollard."

I hear a crash when a man enters looking drunk. "Here I am," Ser Dontos says. "Here I am. Sorry, your grace. My deepest apologies."

"Are you drunk?" I ask.

"No, my lady," He answers. I looked at him with a concern look. "I had two cups."

"Two cups?" Joffrey asks. "That's not much at all. Please have another."

"Are you sure, your grace?" Ser Dontos asks.

"Yes," Joffrey adds. "To celebrate my name day. Have as much as you like." I looked over to see Ser Dontos drink more wine as I looked at Joffrey with disgust. "Ser Meryn, help Dontos celebrate my name day. See that he drinks his fill." Ser Meryn nods and helps Dontos

"You can't," Sansa exclaims.

"What did you just say?" Joffrey asks. "Did you say 'I can't'?"

"I only meant to say it was bad luck to kill a man on your name day," she replies.

"What kind of stupid peasant's superstition," he comments.

"The girl is right," Sandor Clegane adds. "What a man sows on his name he reaps all year."

"Just take him away," Joffrey says to his guards. "I'll kill him tomorrow, the fool."

"He is," Sansa says, looking upset. "A fool. You are so clever to see it. He'll make a better fool than a knight. He doesn't deserve a mercy of a quick death."

"Did you hear my lady, Ser Dontos?" Joffrey asks. "From this day, you'll be my new fool."

"I'll be honoured, your grace," Ser Dontos says. He turns to me and says "And you, my lady, thank you."

I smiled as I saw Ser Dontos depart. I even had a bigger smile when Tyrion Lannister turned up. "Beloved nephew," he calls towards Joffrey. "We looked for you on the battlefields. You were nowhere to be found."

"I've been here, ruling the kingdoms," Joffrey says, angrily.

He looked displeased to see his uncle here. "What a fine job you've done," Tyrion comments. He looks towards Myrcella. "Look at you, more beautiful than ever." He then looks towards Tommen, who looked really happy now that Tyrion was here with us again. "And you! You-you're going to be bigger than the Hound, but much better looking." I notice the glimmer of hope in his eyes as he turns towards me. "Lady Lyra, what a pleasant surprise, you look as beautiful as always. I haven't seen you since Winterfell."

"I'm glad that you are here, Lord Tyrion," I add. "How was your trip?"

"Uneventful," he replies. "Nearly got pushed off a tower."

He looks towards Joffrey who looked angry. "This one doesn't like me much. Can't imagine why."

"We heard you were dead," Cersei says, making Tyrion look at her with distaste.

"I'm glad you're not dead," Myrcella adds

"Me too, dear," Tyrion says to Myrcella. "Death is so boring, especially now with so much more excitement in the world."

One of the men who was in the tournament walks up towards Sansa and I. "I'm sorry for your loss, my ladies," he says.

"Their loss?" Tyrion questioned.

"Their father was a confessed traitor," Joffrey injected.

"But still their father," Tyrion says. "Surely having so recently lost your own father you can sympathise."

I stood up and say, "I'm sorry but I need to leave. Please excuse me."

I left in tears. I knew that Joffrey never had a heart but I didn't know how damaged his heart was. I found myself heading towards my chambers and continued heading towards my chambers. As soon as I opened the door I collapsed on the floor in tears. I missed my father and my family very much. I wanted them back.

 **Yay, I officially upload the first chapter in the second season. Sorry about the last chapter being short through. I wanted to have a bit of a short chapter just to summarise what is going to be happening in this season. Speaking of which, I'm not writing a third season of this story (sorry) but there will be a chapter summarising about what is happening between Tommen and Lyra.**

 **SPOILERS: I have heard that Tommen dead in the last episode :( but I'm blaming his mother. She's full on evil (worse than Maleficent on Sleeping Beauty). I found it sad really. I don't know if I want Tommen to die in this fanfic but I want to know if you guys want him to or not depending on the direction I'm taking this. There WILL be the High Sparrow in this and Margaery later on but as I said there wouldn't be any Tommen/Margaery.**

 **What about that R+L=J reveal? I couldn't believe it. Jon and Daenerys are both actually related. It is astounding and technically him and Daenerys are in line for the Iron Throne. Sort of hoping that Arya kills Cersei in the end or perhaps Jamie or Tyrion. Probably Jamie :).**

 **Margaery will be more portrayed as a villain as well in this fanfic. She'll be a friend at first but then a villain (if you know what happened in season four).**

 **But yeah, what do you guys think? Do you think Tommen would die in this fanfic? How would that affect both Sansa and Lyra - in particular Lyra? Even if he doesn't die, I've got a couple othings up my sleeve for him and Lyra (involving Winterfell :)).**

 **Anyway I've got to write a few more chapters until I end season two so it will take a bit of time to upload. I'll be spending time writing on it tomorrow. I think after the season three chapter - I'll be having a bit of a break. I've got some competitions coming up in July, August, October and November. So September I'll be writing season four (only half way). Then December will be my birthday, the major operation (I wouldn't be able to write as I'll be on my back most of the time sadly for a few months) and CHRISTMAS (My fav time of year). Hopefully I'll be able to write the rest of season four during the summer or in my hospital bed.**

 **Anyway remember to fav and review. I promise I'll have a bit longer chapters soon :)**


	8. Pity the Living

Chapter 8: Pity the Living

At dinner the next night, I sat beside Tommen as we were eating our food with Queen Cersei, Myrcella and Sansa. "When will Joffrey and Sansa be married?" Myrcella asked.

"Soon, darling," Cersei answered. "When the war is over."

"Mother says I'll have a new gown for the ceremony and another for the feast," Myrcella added. "But yours will be ivory since you're the bride."

"I bet those dresses would look beautiful on you, Myrcella," I added.

"Thanks, Lyra," she said. "The princess just spoke to you," Cersei said to Sansa.

"Pardon, your grace," Sansa said.

"Myrcella was telling us about her dresses," I said.

"I'm sure your dress will be beautiful, Myrcella," she said. "Lyra just said that," Cersei added, rudely.

"I mean pretty," Sansa said. "I'm counting the days until the fighting is done and I can pledge my love to the King in sight of the Gods."

"Is Joffrey going to kill Sansa's and Lyra's brother?" Tommen asked.

"He might," Cersei answered. "Would you like that?"

"No," he said. "I don't think so."

"Even if he does," Cersei said. "Both Sansa and Lyra will do their duty. Won't you, little doves?"

"I-Of course," I said.

"What duty?" Tommen asked.

"Sometimes you are so thick, Tommen," Myrcella said. "The betrothal between you and Lyra. It's still going to happen, isn't it, mother?"

"But that's years away," he said. "That's when we are both sixteen. We are both twelve now." I see Sansa get up from the table and walk out to go to her chambers.

"I hope you don't mind if I have more food," I added, grabbing the nearest apple. I turned to Cersei and asked, "Your grace, do you want one?"

"No thank you, my dear," she said. "Tell me, child, do you think your brother would die?"

"I don't know," I replied. "He has won too many fights between the Lannisters and the Baratheons."

"You are right, my dove," Cersei adds. "Perhaps there are battles that he may lose."

"Perhaps," I added.

* * *

I walked around the gardens taking my usual stroll during the day light hours when I heard someone talking. "My plan is to have Myrcella betrothed to Theon Greyjoy," it was Tyrion Lannister.

"Yes, my lord," someone else said.

"I also told some of the small council that I plan to take Myrcella to Robin Arryn," he said. "But my real plan is that I plan to have Myrcella betrothed to Trystane of House Martell." I felt myself holding back the tears as I walked back into my chambers.

I sat down on my bed as my handmaiden, Shailene came in. "What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Myrcella is leaving us," I added. "She's leaving to go to House Martell of Dorne. She's my best friend here and now she's leaving."

Shailene sighed and sits down on my bed as I hugged my pillow tightly. "You have plenty of friends here, my lady," she says. "Sansa, Tommen and I are your friends." "I hardly speak to Sansa anymore," I added. "Joffrey has pushed her away and I only speak to Tommen now." She hugs me as I started crying.

* * *

The next day, I walked the gardens with Shailene when Cersei walked towards us. She looked angry. "Your Grace, are you alright?" I asked.

"It's nothing of your concern, Lady Lyra," she answered.

"Please sit down," I said. "I'll get my handmaiden to get you some wine. Shailene, get the finest Arnor Wine for the queen."

"I prefer you over your sister - Sansa, Lyra," she whispered. "You aren't like your family."

"My family is with you now, your grace," I said. "You are my family whether Robb likes it or not."

"I see a lot of me in you, Lyra," she said. Shailene comes back with the wine."You have the Lannister spirit."

"What's wrong, your grace?" I asked. "I heard you were upset since the meeting between you and your brother, Tyrion."

"Tyrion has organised a betrothal between the youngest son of House Martell and Myrcella."

"I heard," I added. "I was walking in the gardens and I heard Tyrion saying that she would be sent to Dorne. It's unfair."

"She has to leave," she said.

"But I heard otherwise," I said. "Someone mention Theon Greyjoy and Robin Arryn."

"He is boosting about his lies about a prick," she said.

* * *

Over the next few days, I found myself helping Myrcella pack to go to Dorne. "I hope the next time we see each other again is at Sansa's and Joffrey's wedding," I said.

"Me too," she said. "I don't like this idea."

"Yet, Trystane Martell sounds horrible," I added.

"He is the same age as me," she said. "He may be nice."

"I'll miss you," I said as we packed the last of Myrcella's items.

"Me too," she said. We both hugged each other as I started crying.

I stood on the deck where Myrcella departs for Dorne. I stand with Tommen who was crying as the Septa wipes his tears away. I too start crying seeing Myrcella crying as well.

"May the seven guide the princess on her journey," the High Septon called out. "May the mother give her health. May the crone give her wisdom. May the warrior give her courage." I continued crying.

"You two sound like a little cat mewling for their mothers," Joffrey commented. "Princes and Ladies never cry."

"I saw you cry," Sansa said.

"Did you say something, my lady?" he asked.

"My little brother cried when we left Winterfell," she said.

"So?" he asked.

"It seems a normal thing," she said.

"Is your little brother a prince?" he asked.

"No," she said. "But you are making fun of Lyra crying."

"Of course I am," he said. "And I am the King so I'm allowed to. But my argument about my little brother crying is relevant. He shouldn't be crying."

We departed in a different direction than the King and Sansa. It was daunting because we heard fighting going on between the civilians and the King's Guards. We were lucky enough to miss the violence as we continued walking as soon as we got to the palace we went our separate ways.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Tommen asked.

"You go on, Tommen," I said to Tommen. "I'll see you later." I suddenly see Sansa looking upset and covered in bruises.

"What happened?" I asked. "We went another way and we heard shouting."

"They tried to rape me," she answered.

"The King?" I asked.

"No the civilians," she added. "I don't like Joffrey anymore."

"I know," I said. "He treats you and I like servants."

"But he doesn't treat you like he treats me," she added. "He doesn't strip you down in front of the entire court. You are lucky, Lyra, your betrothal is nicer than my betrothal. Let's hope he makes a better king than Joffrey."

"I'll sleep in your chambers tonight, Sansa," I said. She nodded as I walked away into the gardens again.

That night, I sneaked inside Sansa's chambers and hopped into bed. "I miss Arya," I said.

"I miss her too," she said. We both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to find Sansa screaming and I see blood on her sheets. "You flowered, Sansa," I whispered. "Let's flip it over." I looked over to see Shae for her to help when we see my handmaiden – Shailene enter.

"Talk to her," I said. "She's bound to tell the Queen or Joffrey." We quickly got dress as Cersei entered. "She was scared," I said. "I made her comfortable." She nodded and sat down.

"Your mother might have prepared you," Cersei said. "You flowered, my dear. No more."

"My mother told me," Sansa added. "But I thought it would be different."

"In what way?" Cersei asked.

"I thought it would be less-less messy," Sansa added.

"Wait until you two bear a child," she added. "You are a woman now. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"I'm fit to bear children for the king," Sansa said.

"A prospect that once delighted you, bringing little princes and princesses into the world, the greatest honour for a queen," Cersei said. "Joffrey has always been difficult."

"You can say that again," I muttered under my breath. Cersei gives me a distasteful look.

"Even his birth, I laboured a day and a half to bring him into the world. I screamed so loudly, I was sure Robert would hear me in the Kingswood."

"His grace was not with you?" I asked.

"Robert was hunting," Cersei answered. "That was his custom. Whenever my time was near, my royal husband would flee to the trees with his huntsmen and his hounds. And when he returned, he would present me with some pelts or a stag's head and I would present him with a baby. Not that I wanted him there, mind you. I had Grand Maester Pycelle, an army of midwives and I had my brother. When they told Jamie he wasn't allowed in the birthing room, he smiled and asked which one of them proposed to keep him out. Joffrey will show you no such devotion. You may never love the King but you will love his children."

"I love his Grace with all my heart," Sansa added.

"That's so touching to hear," Cersei added. "Permit me to share some womanly wisdom with between you and your sister on this very special day. The more people you love, the more weaker you are. You'll do things for them that you know you shouldn't do. You'll act the fool to make them happy, to keep them safe. Love none but your children. On that front, a mother has no choice."

"I understand that, your grace," I said. "But Prince Tommen is much more caring than his older brother." "I agree with you, Lyra," Cersei added. "Tommen is a different case than Joffrey. You'll understand my womanly wisdom once you are of age." "But shouldn't I love Joffrey?" Sansa butted in. "You can try, little dove," Cersei said.

 **After much consideration and with the help of reviewers, I've decided to have Tommen live. Thank you to everyone that has made this choice easy.**

 **As for this fanfic, I'll be writing a few more chapters for season 2 (two or three) then I'll write one chapter on season 3, around six chapters for season 4, six chapters for season 5 and seven chapters for season 6. I'll try to upload more on season 2 expect the chapters will be up soon probably in a week or so.**

 **Anyway, remember to Fav and/or Review.**


	9. The Battle of Blackwater

Chapter 9: the Battle of the Blackwater

I walked with Sansa and Shae as we are awaiting Joffrey to greet us, but we are greeted by Tyrion and Bronn. "Lady Sansa," Tyrion says. "Lady Lyra and uh, Sheila."

"Shae," Shae says

"Shae, yes," he adds, he turns to Sansa and says. "Surely my sister has ask you to join the other highborn ladies in Maegor's Holdfest."

"She has, my lord," Sansa says. "But Joffrey has sent me o see him off."

I suddenly see Joffrey with his guards as he calls Sansa over. "He's a great romantic, my nephew," Tyrion adds as Sansa walks to greet her king.

"I don't think so," I mumbled.

"I have to say I agree with you, my lady," Tyrion says.

"Lyra, we must go," Sansa says as she walks back towards me.

"I'll see you after the battle, Lord Tyrion," I said to Tyrion. He smiles as I walked with Sansa.

I notice that Sansa is nearly in tears. "He told me to kiss his sword once Robb's blood is on it," she says. "I hope he dies."

"Sansa, don't," I said. "Anyway, some of these boys will never come back."

"Joffrey will," Sansa adds.

"Shh," Shae says, as she brings us closer and hugs us tightly. "Come my ladies. We must make haste to the Maegor's Holdfest."

* * *

Once we entered the Maegor's Holdfest, we found ourselves comfortable as I sat with Sansa, Shailene and Shae. "I don't know why she wants me here," Sansa says. "She always saying how stupid I am. She hates me."

"Maybe she feels threaten," I said. "But I don't know why she likes me."

"Maybe because you have the same personality as her," Shaliene adds, teasingly.

"Yeah, right," I added. "She has a personality as a cruel grandmother not giving a begging child any food and starving them."

"Maybe Lyra's right about Cersei being threaten by your beauty, Lady Sansa," Shae adds. "Maybe she is jealous of you."

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Sansa asks.

"Sansa," Cersei called out to Sansa. "I was wondering where our little dove had flown.

I see Tommen sitting on Cersei lap, looking comfortable. He slips off slightly and falls to the ground bump first crawling towards me like someone has hit him on his bump. "How are you?" he asks. "I haven't seen you since we saw Myrcella leave."

"I'm fine," I said. "I just miss Myrcella and I"m also worried as well."

"Mother too is a bit worried," he says. "She thinks the highborn ladies are going to be raped."

"Joffrey will live," I said.

"Of course he will," Tommen adds. "But between you and me, I hope he doesn't."

I turned to see Ser Ilyn in the room as well. "Why is Ser Ilyn here?" I asked.

"My mother says he is here to kill if Stannis takes over King's Landing," he answered. "There are guards here too to defend us as well."

Ser Graham walks in and announces loudly to the Queen: "The lads caught a groom with two maids trying to sneak away with a stolen horse and some gold."

"The battle's first traitors," Cersei says. "Have Ser Ilyn see to them. Put their heads on spikes as a warning. The only way to keep the small folk loyal is to make certain they fear you." She turns to Sansa and says, "Remember that if you ever hope to become Queen."

* * *

I continued to sit with Tommen as we hurdled together praying with Sansa, after her conversation with a drunken Cersei. "Sansa, come here, little dove," Cersei calls out. Sansa walks over to a drunken Cersei.

"My Queen?" Sansa asks.

"What are you doing?" Cersei asks.

"Praying," Sansa answers.

"You're perfect aren't you?" Cersei asks. "You and your sister are perfect. What are you praying for?"

"For the Gods to have mercy on us," Sansa replies.

"Oh, on all of us," Cersei says.

"Yes, your grace," Sansa adds.

"Even me?" Cersei asks.

"Of course, your grace," Sansa replies.

"Even Joffrey?" Cersei asks.

"Joffrey is my-" Sansa answers.

"Oh shut up, you little fool," Cersei interrupts Sansa. "Praying for the Gods to have mercy on us all. The Gods have no mercy. That's why they are Gods."

I saw Shae get up and join Sansa to defend her as Tommen and I play a hand game as we heard Ser Lancel Lannister barging in. "Your grace," he says, huffing and puffing.

"What's the news?" Cersei asks.

"The Imp has sent the river on fire," Lancel answers.

"Hundreds of ships burning, maybe more. Stannis' fleet destroyed but-" I couldn't hear the rest but I knew it seems important.

"Where's Joffrey?" she asks.

"On the battlements with Lord Tyrion," he answers.

"Bring him inside at once," Cersei says.

"But your grace-" Lancel says, looking displeased at her.

"What?" she asks, interrupting Lancel. I felt sorry for Lancel - maybe because he has been through so much with being a squire to Robert Baratheon and now a slave to Cersei Lannister.

"The King's presence is good for morale," he adds.

"Bring him to his chambers now," Cersei says.

"Not here?" he asks. "Not with the women and children?"

"Do you want him to be mocked as a coward for the rest of his life?" she asks.

"No, but I-" Lancel says.

"NOW!" Cersei shouts.

I see Cersei walk towards Tommen and I as I looked to see Ser Lancel exit. "Come Tommen," She says. "We must leave. Lyra, you'll be safer with your sister."

"But Mother-" Tommen says.

"That's fine, my Queen," I interrupted Tommen.

"But Mother, why can't Lyra come with us?" Tommen asks.

"She's safer here," she answers.

"But _we're_ safer here too," he says.

"We must go," she says. "You'll see Lyra again soon."

* * *

I sat on the ground cuddling Shailene as I saw Tommen and Cersei leave. Both of us were scared. "Joffrey's not hurt," Sansa says, calming us all down. "He's fighting bravely."

"His knights have rallied behind him," I added. "They'll save the city."

We both sat down still as Sansa says, "Shall we sing a hymn?"

 _Gentle mother font of mercy save our sons from war, we pray gentle ..._

All the ladies gasps as we heard banging from the outside which scared us all. We continued singing _save our sons from war, we pray._

Suddenly the doors are open and Ser Bronn enters. "My ladies," he announces. "The battle is won. We won."

 **This is the second last chapter of season 2. I've deleted my fanfiction called Revenge - I just found it wasn't working out as planned. This is my main fanfiction at the moment. I've also deleted my crossover as well - I found it wasn't working out as well as I thought. This fanfiction is my main focus for now. I'll promise I'll upload more fanfiction soon :)**

 **The 2 whole chapters took 2 hours to write on paper (by the way I was watching Fast and the Furious 7 and I didn't want to watch nor enjoy it so I was basically writing the whole chapter and the last chapter combined in 2 hours)**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the last of season 2 and then one chapter for season 3 and moving onto season 4.**

 **Remember to fav and/or review this fanfiction as well.**


	10. Epilogue - Season 2

Chapter 10: Valar Morghulis

I stand with Queen Regent Cersei, King Joffrey and Prince Tommen as we greet everyone who helped us during the battle of blackwater. "I, Joffrey of the House Baratheon, first of my name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm, do hereby proclaim my grandfather Tywin Lannister the savior of the city and the Hand of the King," Joffrey announces.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Tywin comments.

"Lord Petyr Baelish, step forward," Joffrey adds. Lord Baelish steps forward. "For your good service and ingenuity in uniting the Houses of Lannister and Tyrell, I declare that you shall be granted the castle of Harrenhal... With all its attendant lands and incomes to be held by your sons and grandsons from this day until the end of time."

"You honor me beyond words, Your Grace. I shall have to acquire some sons and grandsons," Baelish says

"Ser Loras Tyrell," Joffrey adds and Ser Loras and his sister – Lady Margaery steps forward. "Your House has come to our aid. The whole realm is in your debt, none more so than I. If your family would ask anything of me, ask it and it shall be yours."

"Your Grace, my sister Margaery," Loras says. "Her husband was taken from us before... She remains innocent. I would ask you to find it in your heart to do us the great honor of joining our Houses."

"Is this what you want, Lady Margaery?" Joffrey asks.

"With all my heart, Your Grace. I have come to love you from afar," Margaery answers. "Tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears. And those tales have taken root deep inside of me."

"Well, I too have heard tales of your beauty and grace, but the tales do not do you justice, My Lady," he says. "It would be an honor to return your love, but I am promised to another. A King must keep his word."

"Your Grace, in the judgment of your small council, it would be neither proper nor wise for you to wed the daughter of a man beheaded for treason, a girl whose brother is in open rebellion against the throne as we speak," Cersei adds. "For the good of the realm, your councilors beg you... to set Sansa Stark aside."

"Margaery!" I chanted with the crowd. Cersei looked at me with a small smile."We want Margaery!"

"I would like to heed your wishes and the wishes of my people, but I took a holy vow," Joffrey adds.

"Your Grace, the Gods do indeed hold betrothal solemn, but your father, blessed be his memory, made this pact before the Starks revealed their falseness," Cersei adds. "I have consulted with the High Septon and he assures me that their crimes against the realm free you from any promise you have made to them in the sight of the Gods."

"The Gods are good. I am free to heed my heart. Ser Loras, I will gladly wed your sweet sister. You will be my Queen and I will love you from this day until my last day," Joffrey adds.

I walked to the chambers of the Hand of the King as I knocked on the door. Lord Tywin Lannister opens the door and lets me inside. "You wanted to see me, Lord Tywin," I said as I walked in.

"Of course, Lady Lyra," he says as he acknowledges me and I enter the chamber. He sits on the chair at his table. "Sit, my lady. We have much to discuss." I nodded as I sit down.

"Now, the main point we need to discuss is your betrothal to my grandson, Tommen," he began. "We aren't going to end this betrothal anytime soon. In fact we've decided to move the marriage closer - perhaps a few months after Joffrey's and Margaery's marriage."

"Of course," I added.

"But if Joffrey dies, I wouldn't hand Tommen to Margaery," Tywin adds. "Handing a sweet innocent boy to a horrible lady like Margaery wouldn't ever happy. So you'll still be marrying Tommen."

"Is there a catch?" I asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to sit in meetings with the council," Tywin adds. "You and Cersei will be representing the King respectfully. You'll be developing battle plans to defeat your brother. I know this is a horrible thought, but you must do this so you'll get married to Tommen. Is that what you want, Lady Lyra?"

"Of course," I replied. "I mean I would help as much as I can."

"That's good, my lady," he says. "I'll see to it that you and Tommen are still betrothed."

"Thank you, my lord," I said.

I knew that Cersei and Tywin hates the Tyrells as much as anybody who would hate them. But I also knew it was a plan - a game for them both. A game of thrones - if you say. Once you enter the game there is no going back.

 **I'm uploading the last two chapters of season 2 but I'll be writing season 3. It will probably be awhile for that to upload as well. Hopefully, it will be up soon probably in a few weeks. Next week for me personally will be busy - my younger sister has her dancing showcase and I've got interclubs at the end of July and the beginning of August coming up (And BTW I basically hate some of the clubs at my club's interclub) I'll be practicing so much between now and then.**

 **So this is the epilogue for Season 2. Hope you guys like it. I written as much as I can in this chapter and the last chapter. The next chapter will be a bit different. It will describe what is happening in season 3 and then it will be season 4 which will be the season in which Joffrey will die (YAY and I'll be sticking to the purple wedding rather than shooting Joffrey sadly) and Tommen will become King.**

 **I'll try and upload once or twice a week depending on how busy I am. When there are competitions for my dancing I wouldn't be uploading during competition times. As for my operation I wouldn't know until August when I have my appointment but I plan to have my operation in summer so there maybe no uploading for a while as I wouldn't be able to sit up and only lie down unless I have pillows - even if I have pillows I will still not be able to write so I'll let you know when I'll have the operation so you guys are aware of when I will be away.**

 **Make sure you fav and/or review. Also feel free to ask questions about this fanfic. Thanks** **for reading this fanfic.**


	11. A Season of Summary

Chapter 11: A Season of Summary

I stayed in the Red Keep as much as I can after the Battle of Blackwater. I walked around the gardens with my handmaiden Shailene. When Tyrion came up to me - asking me for permission to marry my sister - Sansa - I was surprised. I wondered why Tyrion (hell even Tywin) would want to marry Sansa. I notice the betrothal devastated Sansa's handmaiden a lot (maybe because I knew that Tyrion had Shae around to have sex with him). I convinced Shae to become my other handmaiden instead of looking at other handmaidens in King's Landing.

I also became secretly friends with Tyrion. Whenever I was around Cersei, I acted rudely towards him but I told him that Cersei doesn't trust him at all.

Ever since Tywin arrived he kept a close eye on me. I sort of knew why - to keep an eye on the Starkrs rebel daughter, but also Cersei sort of have taken a liking to me. I taken more of a liking towards Tyrion as well even through I fully didn't trust him yet.

The day after Tyrion's and Sansa's wedding, I flowered for the first time. I knew from Cersei's advice from when Sansa received her first flowered that I was ready for marriage and having children. I felt proud as I walked up to Cersei's chambers to seek more advice. As I told Cersei about my first flower for which she gave me some more advice. "Unlike your sister, you are confident. My advice is be confident to the one you love."

Meanwhile, I never talked to Margaery Tyrell. Unlike Tywin and Cersei, I avoided the girl like the plague. But I knew the girl didn't like me. When Sansa got married I met Lady Margaery properly. I did not like her attitude at all - all she wants to do is to become Queen, but I knew she did not love Joffrey and only using him for the power of the Seven Kingdoms.

I spent more time with Tommen after Sansa's and Tyrion's wedding as we were planning our wedding which would happen a fortnight after Joffrey's and Margaery's wedding. We often play with Tommen's cats as we spent the spare time we had together.

One day, I was playing with Ser Pounce with Tommen when I heard a knock on Tommen's chamber doors. Tommen opens the door. "I must talk to my sister, Tommen," I heard Sansa say to Tommen. She enters and I see dried up tears all over her face. "Lyra," she says walking closer to me and hugged me. "Lord Tyrion has told me that our mother and our brother, Robb are dead. They died at The Twins. The Lannisters were working with the Freys and the Boltons and planned to kill our family. They called the slaughtering of the Starks: 'The Red Wedding'."

I felt myself slide on the ground as Ser Pounce curled around my back as I did not knock how to react. I felt tears in my eyes as I turned to Tommen. "I must go," I croaked back the tears as I headed back to my chambers. "Lyra, come back," I heard Tommen call after me. I knew that Tommen was upset and he knew that Robb and my mother would be his family after the wedding.

I sat in my chambers as I felt tears dripping down my face. 'How long will I ever see Rickon, Bran or Arya again?' I thought. 'I would probably see them in death not in the land of the living.' I missed my family especially Arya. I wondered if Arya would ever miss me but I knew in my heart she would. I did not like the Lannisters anymore even with the help of the Freys and the Boltons they've killed my family.

 **This was the hardest chapter to write because of Robb and Catlyn Starks deaths are feature. This chapter will be a massive turning point for the future chapters and for Lyra's character development. Hopefully you like it. It was hard to get into the right mindset for this chapter.**

 **I'm also going to be writing a new fanfiction called "Make You Stay" which is a Sansa/Tonmen relationship fanfiction. I hope to upload it in the coming weeks. Hopefully once it is uploaded I hope you guys and girls read it.**

 **Another chapter is up this week. I've decided that I'll be putting two chapters up on Mondays and Friday. Next week will be hard so I'll be putting a chapter up on next Monday and Thursday as I'll be out on Friday until the afternoon then helping out afterwards at home as on Saturday my sister's dancing club has a showcase.**

 **Just remember to fav and/or review. Any questions you are more than welcome to PM me or review as well.**


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12: Aftermath of the Red Wedding

I was on the floor in my chambers as I see my handmaiden - Shailene enters. "You must eat, my lady," she says. "You haven't eaten in days and you've locked yourself up for days as well." That's true of course, I've locked myself up since I've found out about Robb and my mother. I didn't even know if Bran and Rickon or even Arya was alive but I firmly believe that Arya is alive. I nodded as I stood up.

"My whole family are dead except for Sansa of course," I said, holding back the tears.

"I know," she says. "I completely understand what you are going through with your family. My father and brother have too died at the Red Wedding. They fought against those Freys and Boltons. They joint your brother and your mother and defended the North."

"I-I didn't know about your family, Shailene," I added. "They fought with my family against those Freys and Boltons."

"I prefer to keep my secret about my family and I being from the North to myself," she says. "Like you keep secrets. I know for a fact you are now friends with Tyrion Lannister. I notice since Sansa's wedding. But whenever Cersei is around you are very rude to him. I think he knows that as well."

I walked towards my desk as I sat down on my chair. "Tommen is very angry at Joffrey at the moment. He didn't want his new family to die. He had a massive argument with Joffrey this morning from what I heard. Some of the handmaidens were speaking about the argument."

"What happened?" I asked, curiously.

"From what Mira Forrester said, Tommen said that the Starks are family because Tyrion is married to Sansa," Shaiene replies. I knew who Mira Forrester was. Her family are from the North and House Forrester supplied the Starks with Ironwood. I only met Mira once before coming to King's Landing. She was with her father and her brother giving my father the Ironwood supply and also get permission to give Ironwood shields to the Watch. "He also says that he is betrothed to you and technically they - Cersei, Tyrion, Joffrey, Myrcella and himself - are related to the Starks. Joffrey punched Tommen in the face - in front of Cersei, Tywin, Tyrion and Sansa. Tommen got a broken nose from Joffrey."

I smiled as I stood up from my desk. "I came here to tell you that Cersei expects you to greet the guests for Lady Margaery's and King Joffrey's wedding as they are arriving today. She wants you at the entrance of the Red Keep with Tywin, Jamie and Tommen." I didn't know Jamie was back from his 'trip'.

"I'll head to the Red Keep gardens now," I said, sounding sad. "Come, Shailene. We must greet our guest."

"You better change first," she says.

I looked down. I was still wearing my nightgown and nodded in agreement. I chosen a dress which was a light purple with a some grey on the sides.

* * *

I walked straight down to the Red Keep gardens to meet with Cersei, Tywin, Jamie and Tommen. As soon as I got to the gardens, Cersei greets me with a warm hug (which I knew was fake of course). "I'm sorry about your family, little dove," she says in a sweet tone. I knew she was just doing this to make it up to Tommen (who wasn't her favourite son - it was Joffrey who was her favourite. It was always Joffrey and Myrcella that were her favourites).

"I'm over it now," I said. That was a lie of course. I wasn't exactly over the fact that my family have died.

"Anyway, the guests are also staying yours and Tommen's wedding," she adds. "I must greet some of the guests, Lyra. Excuse me." She walks off to greet the guests.

I notice Tommen - who looks different. more grown up wearing his formal prince outfit along with a bandage on his nose. "Lyra," he calls out. "How are you? I haven't seen you since Sansa told us about King Robb's and your mother's - Catelyn's deaths."

"I'm okay," I lied.

"No you are not," he says. "I can tell you are lying."

"To tell you the truth, I miss my family," I said, sounding sad. "I wish they were here to enjoy this wedding. Instead they are either dead or missing."

"They are technically family," he says, looking sad. "Now that Sansa and Uncle Tyrion are related to the Starks. Once we are married, the Starks, the Lannisters and the Baratheons will be united."

I smiled as we hugged each other. We walked into greet the other guests. After greeting the guests we went back inside the Red Keep to get ready for the formal dinner with the guests houses - House Martell - Oberyn and his paramour Ellaria Sand, House Tyrell (Margaery who I never got along with, Loras, who has always been nice to me and Lady Olenna, who has been nice to me since she met me), House Lannister (Tywin, Cersei, Jamie and Tyrion), House Baratheon (Joffrey and Tommen) and House Stark (Sansa and I).

Dinner was uneventful to say the least. Margaery kept on giving me evil stares as I lean into talk to Cersei and Tywin. Joffrey was consumed by his victory as he rubs his victory into both Sansa and my faces. Tommen looked uncomfortable as Joffrey kept on talking about the Starks defeat that he got up and went to his chambers without dessert.

I followed straight afterwards as Joffrey mentioned how the Freys, the Boltons and the Lannisters killed them. I held my feelings all in as I exit from the hall and walked straight to my chambers breathing heavily and nearly in tears as I entered my chambers and collapse on my bed in tears. I fell straight to sleep after putting my nightgown on with my face in tears.

* * *

I woke up with my face covered in dried up tears and my mouth felt dry with cracks from the tears. As I became used to the daylight I heard a knock at the door. "Lyra," I heard Tommen called out. I sat up on my bed and stepped out of bed as I walked to the door. I opened the door to find Tommen still in his bed clothes and looked as if he cried for hours as well. He face was dried up from the tears and his mouth was also dried up as well.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lyra," he says. "I know it's early but I need to talk to you."

I nodded as I let him in. He sits on my bed as I joined him. "If it's any consideration I know how it feels. I couldn't say anything in front of the guests but I cried when I found out about-about their deaths, of course you knew that. But when Joffrey talked about their deaths like that at dinner I had to walk out. It upsets me that your brothers and the rest of your family are now gone."

"I understand," I said. "I miss them."

"Once we are married we could escape to Winterfell like we talked about. We could just run away. My mother wouldn't even know. She doesn't even care about me anyway." We both sat there discussing how we would escape from King's Landing in the weeks to come as we held each other close. After all those years we were best friends.

 **Hey guys, just to let you guys know that I'll be starting a course soon. So updates maybe irregular depending on the length of study I do. Hopefully you guys understand. It's a course that I really want to do.**

 **Hopefully you guys like this chapter. I already wrote it in a book so I just had to type it up. It took an hour to type up. I'll upload the next chapter on Thursday (hopefully) if not it will be Friday as usual.**

 **Just remember to Fav/Review and ask any questions.**


	13. The Wedding of the Lion and the Rose

Chapter 13: The Wedding of the Lion and the Rose

The atmosphere changed dramatically over the next few days. Sansa and I still grieved but we didn't dwell on our brother's - Robb and our mother's deaths as we found ourselves enjoying the festivities. Sansa had became close friends with Lady Margaery so was with Margaery a fair bit. Meanwhile, I spent most of my time with Tommen or with my handmaidens - Shailene and my new handmaiden - Shae. The main reason why Shae became my handmaiden was with Tywin's and Cersei's influence that she couldn't handle being around Tyrion or Sansa.

As Shae, Shailene and I verged out to the gardens for a stroll a few mere hours before the wedding, we were greeted by a not-so-happy Cersei Lannister. "Hello, little dove," she says, pretending to smile. I knew of course she was stressed about the wedding and that she didn't like Margaery at all. "Out for a stroll?"

"Yes, your grace," I added. "Just walking around before the wedding."

"Understandable," she says. "Weddings are stressful especially when the weddings are two weeks of each other." She sees my handmaidens and faces me again. "I'm afraid that your handmaidens are not permitted to sit at the wedding reception."

"Why?" I asked, angrily. I wanted my handmaidens at the reception just in case I needed to leave (or because I knew that Joffrey would bring about my brother's death).

"We are making room for Joffrey's guards and also because Lady Margaery's handmaidens are not behaving themselves," she replies. "One of them is speaking with my brother - Tyrion. You must know Mira Forrester."

I knew Mira from when she visited Winterfell with her father and older brothers - Rodrik and Asher (before Asher was banished by his family or by the Whitehills). "Indeed, your grace," I added. I didn't see Mira at all in King's Landing mainly as I recall, I avoided Margaery like the plague. "The Forresters swears fealty to the Starks."

"Not anymore," she adds in a matter of fact tone. "They swear fealty to the Boltons. Anyway, I have notice you haven't been attending council meetings. Why is that?"

"Personal reasons, your grace," I answered.

"I understand,"" she says. "But you've hardly seen your family since you've been at Winterfell all those years ago."

I nodded in agreement as Cersei holds my hands. "You must move on, little dove. It is in the past. I must leave now, I've got to meet with Lord Tywin before the wedding. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Of course, your grace," I added. "I'll see you then.

I see Cersei walk away as Shae and Shailene look on. "Don't listen to her, Lyra," Shae said. "Allow yourself time to grieve."

I nodded as I turned back to my handmaidens. "I need help to get ready for the Wedding. Come along, Shae. We have much to do."

"What about me, Lyra?" Shailene asks.

"I'm sure my sister needs your help with her dress," I replied.

* * *

The Wedding of King Joffrey and Lady Margaery took place at the Sept of Baelor - I knew from some sources that below the Sept housed Wildfire (thanks to Tyrion's lessons I knew for a fact). I sat next to Tommen as we saw the Wedding proceed without any hesitation.

I sat at the Wedding reception with Tyrion, Sansa and Tommen. I notice Lady Olenna walks towards Sansa sending her condolences about my family and placing Sansa's hair behind her ear and fixing her necklace. I didn't know why she was fixing Sansa up but I suspected something was going on. I then notice two people I recongised - Prince Oberyn Martell and his paramour Ellaria. "Prince Oberyn," I called out to him. He walks over to us and greets me.

"Lady Lyra," he says. "Prince Tommen." Tommen acknowledges Oberyn and begins eating some food.

"How is Myrcella?" I asked.

"Princess Myrcella is an absolute delight in Dorne," Ellaria gushes. "She misses her family deeply."

"I can't wait to see her and to meet your son, Tystane again," I added. "They must be coming to my wedding."

"We'll see to Tystane and Myrcella to come to the wedding," Ellaria says, happily.

"Thank you, Prince Oberyn," I added. "It was nice meeting you, Ellaria."

"My condolences to you and your family, Lyra," he adds. "The Martells send their condolences to you and your family."

"You are very kind," I added.

"Come, Ellaria," Oberyn says. "We must find our seats."

Ellaria and Oberyn leave to find their seats as I started eating and speaking with Tyrion and Tommen. "Everyone silence!" Joffrey shouts. I notice that everyone stops speaking. "Clear the floor. There's been too much amusement. A royal wedding is not an amusement. A royal wedding is history. The time has come for all of us to contemplate our history. My lords... My ladies... I give you King Joffrey..." I hear people shouting. "...Renly, Stannis, Robb Stark, Balon Greyjoy." I see dwarfs running out in the costumes of each of the five Kings. "The War of the Five Kings."

I hear applause and laughter from everyone. I turned to see if Loras was laughing but he looked upset and angry as he sees his dwarf counterpart humping Renly. He looks over at me as I nod for him to leave. I see the dwarf counterpart of my brother - Robb as I felt bitter tears and I become uncomfortable. I notice that Tommen looked on at the performance looking hurt and also uncomfortable.

"Well fought," Joffrey shouts as the dwarfs finish their battle and everyone (apart from Margaery, Sansa, Olenna, Tyrion, Tommen and I) claps. "Well fought. Here you are. Champion's purse." He is about to hand the winnings to the Joffrey dwarf when he says. "Though, you're not the champion yet, are you? Surely there are others out there who will dare to challenge my reign." He turns to Tyrion. "Uncle, how about you? I'm sure they have a spare costume." I hear the crowd laughing at the comment made by Joffrey about Tyrion.

"One taste of combat was enough for me, your grace," Tyrion says, as he stands up. "I would like to keep what remains of my face. I think you should fight him. This was but a poor imitation of your own bravery on the field of battle. I speak as a firsthand witness. Climb down from the high table with your new Valyrian sword and show everyone how a true king wins his throne. Be careful though." He looks to the dwarf who looks a tad bit mad. "This one is clearly mad with lust. It would be a tragedy for the king to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night."

I laughed along with some of the crowd including, Tommen and Sansa. Even Tyrion had a bit of a chuckle. "A fine vintage," Joffrey says, walking over to our table and stands behind Tyrion. "Shame that it spilled." He pours the wine over Tyrion's head.

"It did not spill," Tyrion mutters to himself.

"My love, come back to me," Margaery calls out to Joffrey to distract him from Tyrion. "It's time for my father's toast." I clapped along with the crowd as I see Lord Mace stand up to start his toast.

"Well, how does he expect me to toast without wine?" Joffrey asks. He turns to Tyrion and says. "Uncle, you can be my cupbearer seeing as you're too cowardly to fight."

"Your grace," Tyrion says. "does me a great honour."

"It's not meant as honour," Joffrey spat. "Bring me my goblet." He throws the goblet in a fit of rage as I see the' goblet roll on the ground. Tyrion walks over to the table as Sansa picks up the goblet that rolled on the ground and hands the goblet to Tyrion.

"What good is an empty cup?" Joffrey asks, as Tyrion hands Joffrey the cup. "Fill it." Tyrion fills the empty cup with wine and tries again to hand the wine to Joffrey. "Kneel. I said... Kneel."

"Look the pie," Margaery calls out distracting Joffrey. Everyone claps as we see the pie.

"My Queen," Joffrey says. He cuts into the pigeon pie as I see pigeons fly out and everyone cheers and claps. Joffrey then gloats about his minor victory with the pie.

"Wonderful," Margaery says. "Wonderful. My hero." I smiled as Joffrey looks excitedly at the pie - jumping like a little kid when his father comes home (or in this case a wedding) as he starts eating the pie. "Where are you going?" Joffrey calls out to Sansa and Tyrion as I notice them leave the table. "You're my cupbearer remember?"

"I thought I might change out of these wet clothes, your grace," Tyrion says.

"No, No, No, No, you're perfect the way you are," Joffrey says. "Serve me my wine." Tyrion pours the wine. "Well, hurry up. The pie is dry." Tyrion hands Joffrey the goblet filled with wine as Joffrey drinks the wine. "Mm, good. Needs washing down."

"It it pleases, your grace, Lady Sansa is very tired," Tyrion says.

"No," Joffrey coughs. "No, you'll wait here." He starts coughing violently.

"Your grace?" I called out to Joffrey. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing," he coughs. He gasps as he grasps onto his life. I notice his body turn purple as his nose gushes out with blood and his face suddenly turns purple and blue.

"He's choking," Olenna observed.

I notice everyone's reactions around me. Margaery tried to run towards her husband but gets knocked back by Cersei who is running forward shouting at the guards to help her son. I see Sansa walking off to greet Dontos as I stand up. "Stay here," he says to me. "You are not a threat to the crown or didn't contribute to the King's death." I nodded as I felt tears dripping down my face.

"Bye, Sansa," I added. "I'll miss you."

"Bye, Lyra," Sansa says. "I'll miss you too."

Sansa runs off as I see Tommen looking upset and uncomfortable. Joffrey was gone - dead - finally.

 **Finally killed Joffrey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story so far. Next chapter will drift away from the series now. In a few chapters (after Tyrion's trial) Tommen and Lyra will marry.**

 **I incorporated a bit of Game of Thrones TellTales - especially with Mira's character from the TellTales. Make sure you play the game to get more insight. Also I'll be changing it up a bit so expect Mira to become Lyra's handmaiden soon :)**

 **I'll be starting my course soon probably in a few weeks so there will not be any regular updates after my course starts. Next week will be regular (this week wasn't as I've got something on tomorrow for the best part of the day so this will be the next chapter). I'll have the next Make You Stay chapter up in a few days. I've just been so busy with preparing for up and coming competitions for my dancing. Just a reminder, I might not be able to update between 25.7.16 to 8.8.16 because of competitions but I'll try.**

 **Anyway, remember to Fav/Review. I'll have the next Wildside chapter up on Sunday OR Monday depending what is happening.**


	14. Threat of the Rose

Joffrey's death shocked nearly everyone at King's Landing even I was shocked by his untimely death. With Joffrey dead, Tommen would become King, which will lead me to become Queen. I did not know how to react to the prospect of becoming Queen let alone continue to 'grieve' Joffrey's death. Joffrey was an asshole killing my family - my father, my mother and my brother Robb. Now that Sansa is gone - leaving for the Vale with Petyr Baelish - I feel that I am more alone. My sister and my friend - Myrcella are gone and I felt that I would miss them. Cersei - I notice continued to grieve with Tywin by her side.

But alas there's Tommen's coronation which would occur a week after mourning of Joffrey's death. A few days after Joffrey's death, Tywin insisted that I have a few guards at my chambers and in the gardens. I knew that Tywin paid the Freys and the Boltons to kill my family but I knew a saying that my sister - Arya would always say when we were in Winterfell before leaving for King's Landing - "Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer." I finally understood what she met. I must keep Tywin as a 'friend' not a foe.

After a few days, I found myself walking in the Sept of Baelor with no handmaidens nor guards. As I entered I saw Tywin talking with Tommen about being a King. I walked towards Joffrey's body as I glanced down at his eyes - his eyes were closed but there were two stones on his eye lids painted with his eye colour. I see Tommen leave with his guards as he gives me a small smile as I walked towards Tywin and stood looking at Joffrey's body. Tywin looks upset as he sees his dead grandson's body. "My lord," I said. "Are you alright?"

"Quite alright, dear," he answers. "I need to tell you a few things about being a Queen."

"Is that why you asked me to meet with you?" I asked.

"I asked you to be here because you are needed to become Queen now that Joffrey is dead," he says. "And I cannot have Lady Margaery Tyrell as a Queen."

I nodded. I knew that Lady Margaery would jump at the chance of becoming Queen even marrying Tommen would give her the chance to even become Queen. But I also knew that it would be unfair. Margaery is older than both Tommen and I and it seemed fair that both Tommen and I marry - even through I am a Stark, but that is an overlook quality.

"Being a Queen is a huge responsibility," he continues. "Same as being the King. You are leading the Seven Kingdoms. As you are not of age, I expect you to seek advice from my daughter. I do think she will give you somewhat horrible advice but I would say be yourself. You may change once you become Queen, probably much more harsher but change is a good thing. You'll be a good Queen, Lyra. With Cersei and I guiding you and Tommen - you'll make an excellent Queen."

"I hope I can prove myself, Lord Tywin," I added. "Cersei will be an excellent guide, but I have big shoes to follow."

He laughs as he gives me a hug. "Your shoes will be the same shoes as hers," he adds. "You'll contribute as much as you can with Cersei's help."

I smiled as I walked towards the doors of the Sept. "Lady Lyra," Tywin calls out.

"Yes?" I asked turning around towards him.

"Beware of the Tyrells," he replies. "Margaery will try and marry Tommen. But I wouldn't accept this, Lyra. You have proven yourself worthy of being a true Queen, especially to the Tyrells and to us."

"Thank you for the advice, Lord Tywin," I added as I walked of the Sept.

* * *

Over the next few days I notice the glares I was getting from Margaery. Every time I walked around the gardens with either Cersei, Tywin or my handmaidens - Shae and Shailene I was getting evil glares. Among the advice that Tywin gave me, Cersei gave me more advice - more womanly advice - mainly about producing heirs. I wasn't ready to produce heirs even if I was marrying Tommen maybe in a few years once we are both older and somewhat wiser. Hopefully they would accept my decision.

One day when I entered the gardens I saw Tommen who was sitting on one of the garden chairs picking at the flowers. As soon as he saw me, he got up and greeted me. "Shall we go?" he asked.

I nodded as we went for a stroll around the gardens. "Lady Margaery came into my chambers last night," he says as I picked a nice flower from one of the bushes.

"What did she want from you?" I asked.

"She is insisting that I should marry her not you," he replies. I notice the sadness in his voice. "For which I said, bluntly that I wouldn't marry her if she was the last lady in Westeros."

"Lord Tywin had warned me that she would do this," I added.

"He warned me as well, Lyra," he adds. "I'm insisting to my grandfather and my mother that they give you extra guards at night." I nodded as I sat down on the nearest garden chair. "I'll help you the best way I can but I haven't ascended into the throne yet. But you'll be Queen and Margaery wouldn't. I will not listen to the vile threats that she makes."

"And you will be King," I added. He leans into kiss me on the lips as we embrace each other.

* * *

I smiled as I walked towards my chambers after having my first kiss with Tommen when suddenly I felt someone drag me back towards a pole. I turned to face the person who dragged me. It is Margaery Tyrell.

"What do you want?" I asked, viciously. "Don't you have another husband to grieve?"

"You know why I'm here," she replies. "I want to be Queen."

"You'll never be Queen," I added. "Cersei and Tywin don't even like you so why should you be Queen?"

"I'm not a Stark," she says, angrily. "Unlike you."

"You would never be a good Queen," I added. "You hate Mira because she went behind your back to speak with Tyrion. Mira trusted you with her family."

"Don't bring Mira into this, Lyra," Margaery says.

"Everyone in King's Landing knows you hate your handmaiden," I added. "You treat your handmaidens horribly, Margaery like you treat others horribly."

"You will never become Queen," she says, as she pushes me to the ground. My hands break my fall. "Bye, Lady Lyra."

I see Margaery leave. I slowly stood up make sure I didn't break any bones from Margaery pushing me. My legs were shaking as I started to stand up. My fingers touched my palms as I notice my hands oozing with wet, red blood. I limped towards my chambers as I opened the door and collapsed on the floor.

 **Sorry for the late update. I've been busy yesterday with a few personal things and competition coming up. I had to do three run throughs of my routine last night and my legs, neck and arms are in agony. Anyway, I'll update the next chapter on Friday (hopefully). The next chapter will be Tommen's coronation chapter.**

 **Just to clarify a few things, this fanfic is more based on the television show. The actors and actresses are the same from each season (except for season three of this fanfic which Tommen is replaced by Dean-Charles Chapman). Lyra is still played by Sabrina Carpenter. That's just clarification guys.**

 **Anyway, just remember to Fav/Review. It's going to a busy couple of weeks until probably middle of August.**


	15. Tommen's Coronation

Chapter 15: Tommen's Coronation

I woke up on my floor as I see my hands covered in dried up blood while my brain pounded against my skull. I felt searing pain as I stood up. My knees are grazed with dried up blood as well. I heard a knock at my door, "Lady Lyra," Shailene called out in a sweet tone. The tone that I was used to ever since she started to become my handmaiden. I stood up straight away as I walked over to my mirror. I had a small cut still oozing with blood near my hair line. "Lady Lyra," she says. "May I come in?"

"The door is open," I called out. Shailene walks in and sees my face, grazed knees and my hands. "My god," she says. "What happened?"

"Lady Margaery had taken kindly to me," I said, sarcastically.

"It looked like she hurt you," Shailene adds. "May I get Maester Pycelle?"

"No, Shailene," I said.

"Lyra, the lady had hurt you," she adds.

"Look, Maester Pycelle will tell Cersei and Tywin then Tommen," I addeed. "I will deal with this. I will become Queen after all."

She sighed. "Just let me put something on your injuries." Shailene goes into my bedside table to find some bandages and ointment. She also gets me a hand towel and a bowl of water as I cleaned my hands. My hands stung in pain as the cold water hit my hands. "I'm sorry for getting involved." She bandages up my hands and my knees. "I just thought it was for the best to tell Cersei, Tywin and Tommen."

"I didn't need your opinion, Shailene," I added

"I understand," she says. "Please forgive me, my lady."

"You are forgiven," I said.

* * *

The coronation would take place mid morning immediately following a garden party in honour of Tommen becoming King. I arrived before the ladies and the lords arrived as I sat on the nearest chair near the Iron Throne. I heard the creak of the door as I saw Cersei Lannister walk in. "Your grace," I said, as I stood up. She walks towards me as I walked down towards her.

"There's no need for formalities, little dove," she says, in a sickly sweet tone. "You are to become Queen not I."

She pats my hair and feels my forehead cut. "Little dove, did someone attack you?"

"Ye-No," I answered.

Cersei looks into my eyes. "She attacked you, didn't she?" she asks. I knew who she was referring to - Lady Margaery. I nodded.

"She is forcing me to call off the betrothal," I said.

"I know," she adds. "That's why Tywin and I decided that the wedding will take place after Tyrion's trial. Tywin and I have also discussed extra guards for both you and Tommen. There is nothing to worry about, but she is still a threat to the crown."

I smiled. Cersei is beginning to grow on me. I knew that she likes me more than Margaery. "But I'm afraid that I wouldn't allow you into the trial. It will show bias between the Starks and Tyrion himself."

"That's alright," I added.

"Tywin and I will represent you and Tommen," she says.

Moments later, Tywin enters and the lords and the ladies enter as I stand with Tywin as I see Tommen gliding across the hall in long robes. The High Septon stands besides us. "May the Warrior grand him courage and protect him in these perilous times," the High Septon calls out. May the Smith grand him strength that he might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of Seven, I now proclaim Tommen of the House Baratheon First of His Name King of the Andals and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!" Everyone chanted. Everyone - lords and ladies bowed down towards Tommen as he sits on his new Throne. I notice Margaery Tyrell walk forward to greet him with open arms - or perhaps a kiss of some sort. "Lady Margaery," he says. "Of House Tyrell. I'm afraid I cannot accept your offer of becoming your betrothed to you as I'm already betrothed to Lady Lyra of House Stark, whom I love dearly." I blushed but then I heard some booing but mostly cheering. I realised that the people have finally realised how good a King Tommen will be both in the North and in the South.

"BUT LYRA'S A STARK," she shrieks. "SHE'S A TRAITOR TO THE CROWN!"

"You dare threaten the King," Tywin roars as he walks forward. "Don't talk any further or you'll lose your titles.

"Grandfather, please," Tommen speaks, calmly. He turns to Margaery. "It seems to me that House Tyrell in particular Lady Margaery are the threats to the Crown. And as I said to you, my lady in front of the lords and ladies I cannot and will not accept Lady Margaery's offer of marriage. I love Lady Lyra of House Stark dearly, whether she is a Stark or not. Lady Margaery needs to understand this."

I see Lady Olenna Tyrell nod as she walks towards us and drags Margaery away. "Please join the King to celebrate his coronation in the gardens," Tywin calls out calmly towards the lords and ladies.

* * *

I walked around the gardens with Shailene as I see Sera Flowers speaking with Margaery about something - maybe Mira Forrester. I knew that Margaery and Mira weren't on speaking terms as Mira associated herself with Cersei and Tyrion. I notice Mira Forrester standing outside the gardens looking sad. "Shailene," I said. "I must greet an old friend of mine. Please leave us be. Go and get some cake or wine."

"Of course, my lady," she says as she leaves me alone to talk with Mira. I walk towards Mira as she got up and greet me. "My lady," she says.

"There's no need for formalities, Mira," I said. "We have known each other since we were younger."

"Of course," Mira adds. "I'm sorry, Lyra. I haven't seen you since I arrived with my father and my brothers at Winterfell when you were five. But you've grown into a beautiful young lady that King Tommen adores. And now you are about to become Queen."

"Thank you for the complement, Mira," I added. "But I wondered why you are not in the festivities?"

"Margaery wouldn't allow me to go," she replies. "I need to see who is plotting against my family."

"Then I must invite you in," I added. "You are my guest. Do you want to come?"

She nods as I walked in with Mira. "What is she doing here?" Margaery shouts at Mira. "I didn't allow her to come."

"I invited her," I said. "She is my guest. She is the King's guest as well."

"She isn't your handmaiden," Margaery spat. "She's mine."

"But she's my friend that I have known for ages," I said.

"Margaery, please," Sera pleads.

"Fine," Margaery says. I smiled as Mira walks off to greet Lord Rickard Morgryn who I know from Cersei and Tywin is a prick. I notice him talking to someone - a Lannister most likely as I walk off to find Tommen and Cersei. I walk towards Cersei as she is talking with Tywin as I smiled towards Cersei who looked displeased by the fact that the Tyrells are still here. "Lady Lyra," Tywin called to me as I smiled to greet Tywin and Cersei. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I added.

"My daughter tells me that Lady Margaery confronted you and hurt you," he says. "I want to have more guards are your chambers and also at Tommen's chambers. I also insist that the gold cloaks will be with you at all times. Is this alright for you, my lady? It is just to keep you and Tommen safe."

"It's fine," I replied.

"It's just until you and Tommen are married," he adds.

I suddenly heard an argument between Lyman Lannister - who I met briefly at Joffrey's and Margaery's wedding and Lord Andros - one of the merchants that work with the Whitehills to bring House Forrester down. Everyone turns around to see the fallout of the argument. Lyman Lannister leaves in a hurry as Andros walks over to Mira who is left defenseless. "Lady Mira," I called out as I stepped in. Andros looks like he was about to punch me. "Aren't you afraid of hurting a lady who is about to become Queen, Lord Andros?"

"You better watch it, my lady," he threatens.

"It's best not to threaten Tommen's betrothal, Andros," Cersei says. "She is innocent."

"You and those fucking Forresters are finished," he shouts towards Mira.

"Lord Andros," a voice calls out. I turned to see King Tommen. "Leave my garden coronation gathering at once!"

"Your betrothed needs to hold her tongue, your grace," Andros spats.

"She'll be queen, whereas you will still be a lord sucking to the Whitehills," he says. "She'll be your Queen. She'll say whatever she likes, Lord Andros."

Lord Andros stands taller and walks away swiftly. Tommen turns to Mira looking somewhat happy. "I'm sorry that he ruined this occasion for you, Lady Mira, but I know why Lyra defended you as well. Your house have lost so much with those blood hungry Whitehills and those Boltons. I decree that House Forrester will instead swear fealty to House Baratheon until House Stark takes back Winterfell from the barbaric Boltons."

I notice that Margaery looks on in angry, while Mira looks pleased. "I will write to my family, your grace of your kindest and generosity," she says. "Thank you, your grace."

 **Hey guys, another chapter is up. I will probably only update once a week for now on. I'm getting pretty busy now - I've got volunteer work that will start soon and also have started my course. Competitions for me are coming up next week so I highly doubt that I will update unless there is a miracle. I hope that you guys understand this. I hate completing in competitions as they are pretty stressful. And I also hate the club that I'm at. I want this to be public especially to all those who have felt hurt or depressed by their clubs. They are incredibly rude and immature. Every single one of them.**

 **My club is like King's Landing - one of my teachers and two students are the Cerseis and the Joffreys. A few others are the Jamies. My mum and a couple of ladies are the Margaerys and the Olennas. Meanwhile I'm the Tommen of the bunch. That's how I describe my club. They believe that they are right but they are always completely and utterly wrong. I beg to everyone thinking about joining my Physie club - don't join. Join another club that's closest to the area - like my sister's club.**

 **Anyway sorry for rambling. I hope you guys understand what I'm going through at the moment. Just remember to Fav/Review.**


	16. The Oathkeeper

**I decided to upload this chapter earlier than usual as I am busy this week. Hopefully I'll add the other chapter on Thursday. Also there isn't much Tommen in this chapters - sorry.  
**

Chapter 16: The Oathkeeper

Tyrion's trial would take place just days after Tommen's coronation. The coronation itself was a moment of celebrating before Tyrion's trial which would most likely lead to Tyrion's execution. I was afraid of what will happen at the trial. Cersei asked me to have Shae to testify against Tyrion. Shae reluctantly agreed. I decided that it was best that I wouldn't attend the trial and ask Tywin to represent Tommen and I at the trial. The day before the trial, Tommen asked me to visit Tyrion. I walked down to the Black Cells as I see Tyrion waiting in the cell patiently. "My lord," I greeted.

"My lady," he says. "What are you doing here?

"I only have a few minutes," I answered. "I need to ask you a few questions and some advice as well. May I sit down?" He nods as he moves aside for me as I sat beside him.

"Well, talk," he adds. "I know you, Lyra. You pretended to despise me for years. But I know you look up to me."

"I admire your personality and attitude," I added. "I know you protected me and my sister - Sansa for all those years. Even after my brother's and my mother's deaths at the Red Wedding. You have always been there."

"I take pity into your family's death," he says.

"I thank you, Lord Tyrion, but I also need your advice," I said.

"You are about to become Queen," he says. "I heard and I knew you will become Queen."

"But I need your advice," I repeated again.

"My advice?" he says. "I give quite terrible advice. Mind you I do give better advice than my father and my sister. My advice is don't listen to their advice, be yourself - listen to your own advice. Listen to your husband as well."

"I know you didn't poison Joffrey," I said. "Nobody believes you. It is only Jamie, Tommen and I that believe you. Tommen actually asked me to see you."

"Indeed," he adds. "Tommen has a kind heart." There was a pause. "How is the new King?"

"He has taken to his role," I replied. "But Lady Margaery wants to wed him."

"In which he cannot," Tyrion adds. "The King must wed someone his own age. I heard my father created that law weeks ago knowing fully well of Margaery's brainwashing."

"What shall I do?" I asked. "She has threaten to kill me. She has already hurt me. I have grazes on my hands and my knees and a cut on my head."

"Once you are Queen she can't do anything to harm you," he says. "The only person she could harm is herself. She is threaten by you."

I understood this but why is Cersei threaten by Margaery and Tyrion? I knew that Tyrion nor Cersei would not answer this question. "I must leave you, Lord Tyrion," I said. "Good luck at your trial."

"Thank you for visiting me, my lady," he adds.

I take my leave as I walked up the stairs of the Black Cells as I am greeted by guards and they escort me back to my chambers.

* * *

I found out that Tyrion had decided to do Trial by Combat just after his trial from Cersei and Tywin. I didn't particularly like Trial by Combat so I decided to watch the trials at all. but I knew who the competitors were - the Mountain and Oberyn Martell. In the meantime I heard whispers that Mira Forrester killed on of the Lannister guards - Damien. I knew I had to do something. I learnt from Cersei that Lord Rickard Morgryn is a horrid person - he abuses his powers and his lordship and well basically everything. This was why I did not trust him.

In the afternoon the day before Tyrion's Trial by Combat, I heard that Mira was sent to the Black Cells. I immediately drop the paperwork I was doing and went down to the Black Cells with my guards. "Stay," I told them as we reached the top of the stairs of the Black Cells. "I'll call you downstairs if I need any help."

"We will be close," Dylan says. "If there's any trouble we will be there."

I walked down the stairs of the Black Cells as I walked towards Mira's cell. The cell door is open as I see Lord Rickard Morgryn pressuring Mira into marriage. "Marry me and I'll make sure the guards and the Lannisters will forget that you murdered the guard that I sent to kill you," he says.

"Lord Morgryn," I said. He looks straight at me and into my eyes. "I knew it," I said. "It was you. You sent those Lannister guards. I heard everything. Even Cersei knew. You betrayed both the Lannister and the Baratheon names. I hereby send you to the Wall - you are striped of your titles that you hold."

"You have no authority," he shouts.

"I actually do," I added. "Tywin gave me the authority. Mira must not be executed due to your manipulation."

"You'll regret this," he says. "You will regret this, Lady Lyra."

"No, I wouldn't," I said. "I changed my mind. Maybe it is best to see you executed instead as you did betray my betrothal - King Tommen." I turned to the stairs and called down the guards who are led by Dylan. The guards hurried down the stairs and hurried towards me. "My lady," Ser Dylan says.

"Arrest Lord Rickard Morgryn for the act of treason against the King," I said.

"Yes, my lady," he says. He signals the guards to arrest Lord Morgryn. I hear Lord Rickard Morgryn shouting and screaming as he is dragged away into the cell and is chained up against a wall. "I want him executed in an hour," I added. "Make sure he is. Let the executioner know that he will be executed, Ser Dylan."

"Of course, my lady," Ser Dylan adds.

I walked back up the stairs of the Black Cells as a few guards follow behind Mira and I. Mira follows slowly behind me as we are greeted by the late afternoon sunlight. I turned around to look at Mira who looks upset. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, my lady," she says.

"Please tell me what's wrong perhaps I could do something," I said.

"Lady Margaery has dismissed me of my service," she says. "I'll be sent back to High Garden in the morning."

I had a thought. 'Perhaps Mira could become my handmaiden,' I thought. 'She is now my friend and perhaps she needs more friends in King's Landing as well now that Margaery dismissed her. I could use her as well.' "What about becoming my handmaiden?" I asked. "I need a few more handmaidens."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean with my reputation, the King wouldn't accept."

"He will accept," I added. "You didn't do anything wrong. Tommen would understand this."

"Of course," she says. "I'll accept becoming your handmaiden, Lyra." She hugs me. "You are going to be a better Queen than both Cersei and Margaery." She smiles as she walks towards the Red Keep and to her chambers as I walked to my chambers to get ready for dinner with Cersei, Tywin and Tommen.

* * *

Tyrion had escaped from King's Landing. Tywin, Oberyn and Shae are dead and everybody is worried. In the meantime, I decided to appoint my new handmaidens as my old handmaiden was brutally murdered by Tyrion. My new handmaidens including my trustful handmaiden - Shailene are Mira Forrester, Maedalyn Risley, Nera Tainer and Renei Fowler.

Also Lady Margaery was very suspicious of me as she thought I had a hand in helping Tyrion escape but I didn't but I knew who did - Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer. I decided that I wouldn't listen to Cersei's advice about becoming Queen, after all I will be Queen and I would wed Tommen in a few moons.

 **Done Season 4 and now onto Season 5. Next Chapter will have a bit of Cersei's point of view including a prophecy. I'll give you guys a snippet of the prophecy**

 _ **"Gold will be their crowns," Maggy the Frog says. "Two golds will be their shrouds. One will betray you."**_

 **Ohh, so who do you guys think will the child that betrays Cersei? What do think their 'betrayal' will be? Tell me in the review section.**

 **Remember to Fav/Review next up will be Season 5. I'll also tell you that Season 6 will be a tad bit different as Tommen wouldn't die in the end. But there is a lot of stuff in this story that will be significant later on.**


	17. Two Worlds

Chapter 17: Two Words

 **FLASHBACK -CERSEI LANNISTER'S POV**

I walked with my friend - Melara Hetherspoon in the forest as we headed towards Maggy the Frog's so called "home". "We shouldn't be out here alone," she says.

"Why not?" I asked.

"If your father..." She says.

I turned around towards Melara. "He'll never know we're gone," I butted in.

"But if he finds..." She adds.

"You don't need to be afraid of my father," I said to her as I held her hands.

The insects buzzed as we headed towards Maggy the Frog's "home". "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied. We inch closer towards Maggy the Frog's home - more like a hut. "We shouldn't go in," Melara says as I moved the leaves aside.

"Of course we should," I said.

As we stepped inside her but we heard insects buzzing as I see the woman screeches, shrieks and gasps. "Get out," she shrieks at us.

"Let's go," Melara says, as she grabs my arm.

"No," I said.

"Listen to your friend," Maggy says.

"They said you were terrifying with cat's teeth and three eyes," I said. "You're not terrifying. You're boring."

"You don't know what I am," she says.

"I know you are a witch and you can see the future," I said. "Tell me mine."

"Everyone wants to know their future until they know their future," she says.

"This is my father's land," I said. "My land. Tell me my future or I'll have your two boring eyes gouged out of your head."

She chuckles. "Your blood," she adds. "Give me a taste."

Maggy the Frog hands me dirty knife as I put the knife into one of my finger tips as I whimper as the knife digs into my finger tips and I take the knife out as my finger oozes with blood. I give my finger to Maggy the Frog to suck on. She sucks my finger like a baby sucks a breast for breast milk. As she finishes sucking she says, "Three questions you get. You wouldn't like the answers."

"I've been promised to the prince," I said. "When will we be married?"

"You will never wed a prince," she says. "You will wed a King."

"But will I be queen?" I asked.

"Oh yes," she replies. "You'll be queen for a time. Then comes a time another, younger, more beautiful to cast you down and take all you hold dear."

"Will the King and I have children?" I asked.

"No," she replies. "The King will have twenty children and you will have three."

"That doesn't make sense," I muttered.

"Gold will be their crowns," she adds. "Two golds will be be their shrouds. One will have the power to betray you - he will be your downfall. He will take everything you have and everything you will have. He will destroy you." She laughs.

"Come on," Melara says. "We have to go."

 **PRESENT DAY - LYRA STARK'S POV - A FEW DAYS AFTER TYRION'S ESCAPE AND TYWIN'S AND SHAE'S DEATH**

I walked into the Sept of Baelor arm in arm with Tommen as we paid our respects to Lord Tywin - the former Hand of the King. I looked over sadly at his dead body - it was one of those deaths that nobody expected not even me but I did expect Tyrion was behind this disgusting act of treachery. I wondered if this was what my mother's and my brother's bodies would look like. I looked over at Tommen who did not look particularly sad - more calm and collected by this point - maybe he was used to it with Joffrey's death that occurred a few moons ago or that he knew that it would happen.

After finding out about my handmaiden's death - Shae and Lord Tywin's death, I had all meals with Tommen now - nobody else. Nobody insisted to join us. I knew that Jamie went to Dorne to fetch Myrcella whom I missed dearly. I hoped that Tystane would come as well. I begged to Tommen to let me go to Dorne with Jamie and Bronn but he insisted that I stay here. Once Jamie left for Dorne, I spent time with my handmaidens - I also promoted two of my handmaidens to head-handmaiden (which I sort of call it) - Mira Forrester and Shailene Waters. I spent time organising the wedding with Tommen.

Lately, after Tywin's death, I found Cersei's mood had soured. She started not to like me anymore. She treated me like how she treated Sansa and Margaery. Speaking of Margaery, she stopped pestering and bullying me now. Her mood changed dramatically and she became one of my closest allies (apart from Tommen) in King's Landing. I was surprised at her apology but I think she came to realise that she was a tad bit wrong about the argument about wanting to be betrothed to Tommen.

Also speaking of Tommen, he did become distant for a few days. He shut himself off from the world but soon opened the world. I think he knew that Lord Tywin did not take well of becoming Hand of the King. He also has a huge decision to make - who would be Hand of the King next? I had minor hope that Kevan Lannister would be. Kevan has a kind heart especially towards me as a Stark. He gave his condolences to me about my mother and my brother a few days before Joffrey's wedding.

Anyway, I walked around Lord Tywin's body as I saw Margaery enter. I gave Lady Margaery a small wave. "I didn't realise you were friends with Margaery now," Tommen adds.

"There's a lot you don't realise," I teased.

He smiled as he was about to say something before being interrupted by Queen Regent Cersei Lannister.

"I'm sorry about Lord Tywin, your grace," I said. She looks displease. "I must take my leave. I'll see you later, Tommen."

I walked off as I see Kevan and Lancel Lannister. "Lancel," I called out. "Kevan!" Lancel and Kevan turn around and walk over to greet me.

"Lady Lyra," Kevan says. "My you have grown. You look just like your aunt Lyanna at her age."

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my lady," Lancel says.

"Lancel, there's no need for formalities," I added. "We are going to be family soon."

"Ahah, yes," Kevan says. "The wedding of the Stag and the Wolf."

"I hope that you and Lancel stay for the wedding," I added. "I would appreciate it."

"We are in fact staying for the wedding," Lancel says. "I especially look forward to the union of the two enemies becoming allies. But sadly I must take my leave, Lyra. I'm meeting with the Sparrows."

"What are the Sparrows?" I asked, curiously.

"The Sparrows are smallfolk," he answers. "Surely you must have heard of the High Sparrow?

I never heard of a man named the High Sparrow. "He must be a very nice man," I added. "He must be treated with respect from his followers."

"From what I heard he is respects his belief that we share," he says. "Share among everyone - equally sharing. Gold or no gold. Rich or not rich."

"Indeed, he sounds like a nice fellow," I added. "I must take my leave. My handmaidens and I are organising a few things before the wedding in a few days. It was a pleasure seeing you, Lancel and Kevan again."

"It's a pleasure seeing you as well, my lady," Kevan says.

 **As for Margaery - I wanted Margaery to have a kind heart now. She will become more of a mother figure to Lyra (as she is older and more wiser than her). Lyra will be referring to Margaery more instead of Cersei because Cersei is threaten by Lyra now.**

 **As for the High Sparrow - I wanted the High Sparrow to be more kinder and generous towards Lyra. There is a cliffhanger at the end of season 5 chapters, but She WOULDN'T do her walk of atonement.**

 **Also Cersei - I'm portraying her more like what Lena Headey portrays Cersei now. I hope you guys accept that.**

 **I'm also writing a new fanfic - it's called "I Can't Take It In". It's a crossover between Chronicles of Narnia and Game of Thrones. Once I upload the fanfic, I hope you guys can read it and enjoy it.**

 **Remember to Fav/Review. Thanks guys.**


	18. UPDATE

**Hey guys,**

 **Just updating you all. I'm currently really busy at the moment. I've been writing some fanfics as well but I'll like to keep you guys posted. So here it is. My fanfic list:**

 **1\. First is a bit (not a lot) of a crossover but I wouldn't be putting this fanfic as a crossover because it is more related to the other story. This will sort of be a Harry Potter and the Maze Runner. It will feature the Next Generation of Harry Potter. They will be a lot of references to the Cursed Child as well as the first book of the Maze Runner Series. It will be called "Don't Remember"**

 **2\. Next will be another Game of Thrones fanfic. I can't reveal too much but all I can say is Tommen doesn't commit suicide at the end of season 6.**

 **3\. The other fanfiction that I'm planning to write involves a major crossover between Game of Thrones with Harry Potter.**

 **So anyway I wanted to keep you guys updated because I'll be busy for a few weeks and also reading the Cursed Child. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to PM me or even review this fanfic.**

 **Thanks ClaraOOswald1995**


	19. Delay

Hey guys,

Sorry if you are all expecting another update, but there will be no updates for a while. My computer is fried because I spilt some water on it when I found a DVD that I've been searching for - for ages, so there will be no updates until it is fixed, sorry. But I'm writing this from my iPad and I don't like writing fanfics on my iPad.

Also ive decided to not update Wildisde anymore. I'll try and write more, but I can't garnetee that it will be updated.

Thank you for reading my fanfics so far.

From ClaraOOswald1995


End file.
